Hinatas Change
by Rawr.it.means.I.Love.You
Summary: When Naruto and Hinata meet on the street for the first time they fall in love for the first time. Sorry I suck at summaries, how about you read to find out whats happens. NaruHina, and other parings. Read and Review Please. Chapter 20 is up! :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto, **_**I think we would all like to though, wouldn't we?**

**ENJOY! ******

When I first saw him, he was walking in heels and was wearing a wig with two long pig tails, blond. With his strikingly blue eyes, and his wig, anyone and everyone could mistake him for a girl. He caught me staring; he looked at me with a question mark in his eyes. When I looked away quickly and looked at my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stop and stare at me!

"Hello? Have we met?" He asked me.

"N-n-n-n-no, we h-h-have n-n-not m-met yet." I stuttered, why did I have to stutter?

"Really? Well now we have!" He said smiling at me. "My names Naruto, what's yours?"

"H-h-h-h-h-hinata." I told him, not looking him in the eye.

"We should get together sometime, when I'm not dressed like a girl." He said digging into the bag he was carrying. "Here's my number and address." He gave me a card. "Call me, and if you don't I will find you! Well, I have to get going, see you around Hinata." He said walking away while waving behind him.

"Where were you?" My cousin, Neji, asked as I slid open the door to my home.

"I was talking to a friend."

"You were talking? Don't make me laugh."

"No really I was talking to someone named Naruto!" I said, standing up for myself, somewhat.

"Naruto? You were talking to _Naruto_? The _Naruto_?" He quickly grabbing my arms and shaking me. "Where? How? Why?"

"I don't know!" I cried, "Stop, you're hurting me!"

"Sorry," he let go, "But do you know who Naruto _is?"_

"No"

"He's the son of the man we know as the fourth leader of our country, the one who died to save everyone in the country from the nine-tailed fox! His god father is one of the three legendary sannin"

"Oh"

"That's all you can say? 'Oh?'" as he ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed "Well, what did he say?"

"Umm, he gave me his phone number and address."

"Really? What else?"

"Umm, He told me to come visit him."

"What?!? You must goo visit him soon!"

"I will"

"Here give me the number I'll call him for you." As he took the card out of my hand and went to the phone.

"It's late, call him tomorrow." I protested.

"Fine, whatever." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so excited about this? It's so unlike you."

"So?"

"Never mind, well good night, I'm going to bed." I said walking away and going up the stairs to my large room. I was glad I didn't tell Neji that Naruto was dressed like a women. As I brushed my teeth and got ready to go to bed I thought about how I had attracted a famous young man (dressed as a women) to me. How could that happen? Why would anyone be attracted to _me_? I was a normal person, well not that normal. With the family bakugan and my family being rich, but other than that I was kind of normal. I wasn't beautiful like my friends Sakura and Ino, I didn't have any strong ninjustu or genjustu, I wasn't good at taijustu, I didn't have Sharigan like Saskue, I wasn't as good with my Bakugan as my cousin Neji. All I am is a 18 year old girl who lives with my cousin. I was nothing special.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks again and remember to have FUN!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto, **_**Wish I did, but I do not. Oh well.**

**ENJOY! ******

RING "please don't pick up" I whispered, RING "Don't pick up" RIN-

"Hello?" came a man's voice on the other end.

………………

"Hello, anyone there?"

………………

"HELLO?"

"Oh give me the phone" Neji said taking the phone out of my hand. "Hello, I'm looking for Naruto."

"How did you get this number?" the voice asked.

"Naruto gave it to my cousin but she's to scared to call herself." Neji glanced at me.

"I see, well then, what's your name and what is your cousin's name?"

"My Name is Neji, and my cousin's name is Hinata."

"Okay, One second."

"Sure thing," He looked at me very meaningfully

"Hello?"

"Hello, who am I speaking with?"

"Naruto"

"Hi, I'm Neji, my cousin Is Hinata; you met her yesterday I believe?"

"Yep,

"I was wondering if she would actually call, she was so shy yesterday, well she didn't call, you called."

"Yeah, well I guess you would like to talk to her, right?"

"Sure thing"

Neji passed the phone to me.

"H-h-h-h-hello?"

"Hey Hinata! How's it going?"

"G-g-g-good"

"That's nice. Listen, I was thinking about yesterday and how I might have scared you a bit. Well I'm sorry." He paused

"I-i-i-it's okay."

"Well, I was hoping I could make it up to you. I was wondering if maybe we could go hang out and maybe go see a movie and get some diner, would you like that?"

I looked at neji was looked like his head was about to fall because he was nodding so hard. "S-s-s-sure, that could b-b-b-be n-n-n-nice."

"Wow, you sound so enthused," Naruto said sarcastically

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't turn you off, did I?" I said frantically, while Neji shook his head.

"It's all good, well I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight okay?"

Neji seeing that I was about to faint, came to my aid I took the phone out of my hand and told Naruto, "Great, Hinata will be waiting for you. Do you know where we live?"

"I can get it from Jirayia or Kakashi. Well, I'll see you guys later, Bye-bye."

Neji hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Wow, you can't talk to a guy to save your life can you?"

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R and tell me your thoughts about this!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Getting Ready.

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto, **_**except for the Kakashi plush that sits on my bed.**

**ENJOY! ******

Once I got over the shock of the fact that I have a date tonight, I started getting hysterical.

"What will I wear? Will he know how to get here? What if he gets into a car accident on the way here? What if? What if? What if?" I was pacing in the living room at this point while Neji sat on the couch watching me to be sure that I didn't fall over and hurt myself before my date.

"I have an idea," Neji said looking at me.

"What?"

"CALM DOWN!!!"

CRASH

"Ahh, shit, well she stopped pacing at least." Neji said getting up and coming over to me to make sure I didn't break anything important, then he picked me up as if I weighed nothing and took me up to my room.

"Right on time" Neji said looking at the clock on the wall.

"What do you mean?" I said as I sat up.

"I mean that, if you don't faint again, you have enough time to get ready before Naruto gets here. Even if he's early."

"Ow, my head hurts." I started rubbing it when I felt a bump on the back of my head. "When did I get this bump?"

"When you fainted." He said simply "Well the, lets get you ready for the big date that you have!"

"Okay" I said excitedly and jumped out of my bed. Neji gaped at me. "What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're not acting the way you would usually act."

"Oh, well what do you think, do you like this new me?"

"I don't really know, I think I do. You're much more…" He looked up as he thought of the right word "You're much more, umm happy."

"Really? Cool."

"Well, anyway, what are you going to wear for this date?"

"Umm, I think I want this one." I said as I pulled out my most exposing outfit I had. It was a long dress made from a royal blue satin with a halter top tie and no back. On the front was a diamond and sapphire circle that made the plunging neck-line more prominent. It was to the floor and had a split up to the thigh.

"Wow, you have a dress like that?"

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know."

"Okay then, but what do you think?"

"I think that it will be too formal." As he reached in to y closet and pulled out my 'little black dress' "What about this one?" He said holding it up.

"Sure, want me to go try it on?"

"Okay."

I took it out of his hands and ran to my bathroom. When I came back in the strapless, short, little black dress, his mouth dropped open.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked doing a little twirl so he could see it all.

"Uh, sexy." He said once he snapped out of his trance.

"Really? Great than it's this dress, now on to shoes." I said opening the shoe closet that I hardly ever looked in before this night. I was full of shoes that I had never worn because I was too scared. All the shoes that I had bought because Sakura and Ino had told me to buy and I didn't have the guts to tell them no. but at this moment I was glad that I had bought them when I did. If I didn't, I would be frantic right now because all the shoes I would have had were runners and sandals.

I pulled out a pair of ultra high black heels to go with me dress. As I slipped them on I felt that I could do anything now that I was taller. I turned to Neji to see that he had a small nose bleed that he was trying to wipe off his face but left a streak of blood across his face.

"Shame on you, I'm your cousin!" I said with my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Sorry, hey take it as a compliment. You know how hard it is to make me get a nose bleed. Imagine Naruto, he won't be able to keep his hands off you"

"Hey, your right!" I turned around to leave the room to go have a shower and get my hair down. As I passed the clock on the wall I saw that there were only 15 minuets left to get ready. As I showered I thought about the fall that I took and if it had caused my change in personality. I wondered if Naruto would still like me because of it. When I got out the shower I quickly blow dried my hair and put it up in a sexy pony tail and put on some mascara and a light pink eye shadow and some blush. I put my cloths and shoes back on and went to my room to grab my small black clutch (another thing that Ino and Sakura made me buy) and went downstairs. When I got down I saw that Neji was just at the door letting in a tall man with clogs and long white hair. When I came in view the man saw me and nearly fell over.

"Hello!" He said instantly in front of me. "Naruto hit the jackpot! If you would like to take my arm I'll show you the car, my lovely young lady."

I looked at Neji hopefully convening the thought that this man is crazy. I think he got that thought because he nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Sure what ever you say sir." I said batting my eyelashes at him making him get a nosebleed, which he quickly wiped away and smiled at me.

"What a nice young lady, but call me Jirayia."

"Sure thing, Jirayia."

"Tee Hee. So cute!!! Well let's go then."

"Okay" and I slipped my arm through his arm that he offered me and we walked down the walk.

**Who can imagine Neji getting a nose bleed from Hinata? Any who, R&R please and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading the story to see what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The 'Car' Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto, **_**I would love to, but I don't.**

**ENJOY! ******

After Jirayia had 5 nosebleeds on the 3 meter long walk to the 'car' (it wasn't a car, it was a limo) and let me in to the 'car'

"Here you are lovely lady" Jirayia said helping me into the back of the limo but before he could even try to get in, a hand shot out of nowhere a slammed the door shut. "Oh, I wanted to join you two. Naruto you suck!" I heard on the other side of the closed door.

"Then don't hit on my date!" Naruto yelled back at him, "Stupid, pervy sage."

"But she's SEXY!" Jirayia yelled back.

Then Naruto actually looked at me and nearly fell over like Jriyia did when he first saw me. His eyes got very wide and as he looked over me and got a small nosebleed which he wiped away like Neji and Jriyia before him. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back, "I know, now get in the front"

At this I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. He saw that and smiled back, and then he did a double take.

"You seem different from when we talked on the phone earlier." He said looking at me with his eyes narrowed.

"My cousin said the same thing. He said that I was more happy." I told him.

"What happened?" he asked

"I fell and hit my head" I said very simply.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" He asked frantically. By this time Jirayia as in the front of the limo and we were on the way to where ever we were going.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just got a bump on the head." I said smiling at him.

"Where?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Right here" I told him pointing at the small bump.

He felt for it for a second and then, out of nowhere, he kissed it. I looked at the floor and was stunned. He stayed there for a second, his lips pressed against the small bump just above my pony tail. When he moved away, I looked at him with wide eyes. For some strange reason, I wanted to pull him close to me. I wanted those lips that had kissed my head to kiss my lips. I was asking myself if this was love. As our eyes met, we looked at each other until we were interrupted by a honking horn and yelling from the front of the limo. We looked around and Naruto went up and banged on the window that separated us from the driver and Jirayia.

"What's going on up there? What did you do this time pervy sage?" Naruto yelled at the window. Then the window was rolled down and we saw Jriayia fuming.

"I did nothing!" A very angry Jirayia shouted back at Naruto.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked the driver.

"We were arguing on where we would take you two for dinner." The driver said "and when we had decided where to go I had to make a sharp turn to get to it."

"Where were you going?" Naruto asked.

"Banzai"

"Oh, that's a good idea" Naruto said approvingly

"We thought you would like it." Jirayia said, he still looked mad to me.

"But why didn't you just go for a bit more and turn around?" Naruto asked looking at them.

"Because we didn't think of that." The driver said looking away and blushing.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't crash or we would have never gotten there, but right now you're holding up traffic, so let's go." Naruto said before closing the dividing window and sitting back down beside me. "Sorry 'bout that, Jirayia does that a lot. Some times I think I'm more mature than he is." He looked up as if deep in thought and scratch the back of his head. For the first time I was able to look at what he was wearing. He had a black sports coat on with a simple button up white shirt that had the top button undone. He was wearing blue jeans and black dress shoes. He was causal and yet slightly formal. His blond hair looked like he didn't comb it, and yet it fit him. He caught me staring and smiled at me. I felt myself falling even more in love with him. It was like this was meant to be.

**4****th**** chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R and tell me what you think! thanks and stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dinner at Banzai!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot and my own character (You'll meet her soon.)**

**I would love to thank Rose Tiger! Who was my first review ever! Love you and please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Any who, back to the story.**

**ENJOY! ******

We looked at each other, and I swear that he was slowly moving closer to me. What's going on? I was asking myself the whole time. We where jerked from our trance by the fact that we were stopped and Jirayia was tapping on the door.

"Come on you two, whatever you're doing, let me join in or get out; I'm hungry." He complained.

"You can just go on ahead." I heard Naruto grumble as he unlocked and opened the door. When he did this I smiled and waited until he poked his hand in to take mine and help me out of the limo.

"Thank you," I said stepping out and smiling at Naruto, while behind him Jirayia was getting yet another nosebleed and elbowing Naruto in the back. Without breaking eye contact with me he quickly kicked Jirayia in the shin making Jirayia whimper in pain.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked holding out his arm for me to take.

"We shall." I said taking his arm and letting him lead me to a restaurant that I had never been to. I looked up at the sign on the front, it said Banzai, well no duh, I heard Naruto talk about earlier, whatever.

"Have you ever been here before?" Naruto asked looking at me. I shook my head in response, "Well, I think your going to like it. They have great sushi."

"Mmm, sushi," I said licking my lips, "I like sushi." By the time I had said this we were already seated in a private room and had just had some tea brought to us. Jirayia was made to sit in a separate room, I don't think he cared. There were some girls he could hit on.

"Then you will love their sushi." Naruto said smiling at me.

The waiter came and took our order, sushi, and then left again. Naruto asked about the guy he talked to earlier. I told him the Neji was my cousin and after my father had died and my sister had moved out that I had been living with my cousin ever since. Then I asked about his family. He told me that when he was a little boy his father died while trying to save the village and in doing so, his father trapped a nine tailed fox sprit in Naruto. After this the waiter came back with our sushi then as we ate we started talking about our interests, you know that normal first date, getting to know the other person talk. It was fun but it took a long time so I won't bore you wonderful readers with the details.

**You know what, I just realized that this chapter was supposed to be about the dinner and it was really short, SORRY guys I will try to make the next one longer, but I will be up ASAP since its summer and I have nothing better to do.**

**Thanks again, please R&R and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The 'Car' Ride, AGAIN!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and my own character, that will come in later!!!**

**I would like to thank Rose Tiger, SilentSinger948, and Hatake Tsughi, for reviewing and giving me good feedback, Rose Tiger especially since they gave me the idea for this chapter. **

**ENJOY! ******

When we had finished our sushi, I looked a Naruto for a long moment, a moment in which nothing was said, and nothing needed to be said. He started at me and as I smiled I heard a small tap on the door, I turned around while Naruto just looked up, I had my back facing the door, and Naruto was facing the door.

"This had better be important," I heard Naruto whisper, then said in a louder voice, "who is it?"

We looked to see the driver sticking his head in the door.

"Umm, I was wondering if I should just take Jiraiya-sama home…"

"What did he do this time?" Naruto asked sighing

"He got to drunk to even stand up, he's already in the front of the limo." The driver answered. "But anyway, I was wondering if I should get him home then come back and take you two to the movies, or if I should take you two to the movies and then drop him of at home."

Naruto then looked at me and rolled his eyes, when he did so I giggled and smiled at him.

"Is it okay if we go to the movies now?" He asked me.

"Yes, it's fine with me." I said batting my eyes, causing Naruto's smile to get bigger.

"Okay," then he looked up at the driver, "We'll be there right away." The driver nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Naruto looked back at me and sighed.

"Way to go Jiraiya, you did it again, baka." He said to himself and sighed again, then he looked at me and smiled a weary smile. "I'm sorry, but Jiraiya insisted on coming."

"Its okay, look at it this way, after we are dropped off at the movies, then we won't have to deal with him until later." I said standing up and grabbing my small clutch. Naruto's eyes following my every move. "Well, we shan't keep your driver waiting, shan't we?" I said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"No, we shan't," Naruto said standing up and throwing four twenties on to the table, and coming over beside me and holding out his arm for me to take like he did when we entered the restaurant.

As we walked out of the private dinning room that we ate in, I heard a lot of loud squeals and as I looked away from Naruto, I saw I hoard of girls pointing at Naruto.

"Oh crap, not again," I heard Naruto sigh, again. He then looked at me and before I knew it, we were running through the squealing girls and making our way to the door. Naruto kept pulling me by the hand until we got the limo, which was waiting for us inside. When we got to the limo, Naruto quickly opened the door, helped me in and quickly got in after me.

"Drive, drive, drive!" He told the driver after sitting in the back. I looked at him surprised. He looked back at me.

"Wha-?" I started to ask.

"You know when you first met me and I was dressed like a girl?" He asked me, I nodded. "Well, that's why, to try and escape the screaming hoards of fan girls." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. I stared at him, feeling kind of sorry for him. By this time we were out of the parking lot to Banzai and were driving to the movie theatre.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want you to go through that." He said looking at me, then he groaned, "oh great the phone will be ringing off the hook tomorrow, that means I'll have to change the number again, oh don't worry I'll give it to you so you can call me, or maybe I'll call you," He said indicating me, "But still, great, I am so, so, so, so, sorry." He said taking my hand in his and looking at me. Just then the car comes to a screeching halt, causing Naruto and I to be thrown forward. Naruto landed on me, and as we lay there on the floor of the limo, I start imaging things that I shouldn't. (Sorry, this is rated T) he looked at me with those stunning blue eyes, and as he blinks, I smile at him. He looked at me and then slowly got off of me and sat back down on the seat that he occupied a moment before. He then helped me back on to the seat that I had occupied a moment ago. Then the window that separated us from the driver was rolled down and the driver looked at us.

"We're here," he said simply and as I looked out the other window, I saw the movie theatre. It wasn't very busy; in fact there was no one there at all. I looked to Naruto with questioning eyes.

"I called to make sure that we would be the only ones here." Naruto explained smiling.

**Another chapter done, again, thanks to those who reviewed, and every one else, Please review, and give me some ideas, Thanks, and the next chapter will be up ASAP! LOVE YOU ALL!!! :-P**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Movies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; the thing I do own is this plot line, and my OC, but she's coming later**

**I would like to send a shout out to; Rose Tiger, who was my first reviewer, SilentSinger948, DomLeon, Hatake Tsughi, for continuing to encourage me, and naruhinaramen, for the ideas that they gave me. Thank you and I love you all!**

As Naruto helped me out of the back of the limo, I looked and saw an empty theatre, except for two ushers. Naruto held out his arm again for me to take. As I took his arm, he led me to the doors, which were open for us by the two waiting ushers.

"Welcome, please follow me and I will show you to your theatre." One of the ushers said, then walking ahead of us. He led us to a small theatre room that was off to the side.

"Wow, how did you do this?" I whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Lots of money," He whispered back, smiling.

As we sat down, we were given a menu of movie snacks. I looked and saw what I wanted, Twizzlers, popcorn, and a large iced tea. I pointed to these items and Naruto nodded.

"We would like Twizzlers, a large popcorn, and an extra large iced tea," Naruto said handing the menu back to the waiting usher.

"Right away," the usher said bowing slightly and walking away. I then turned to Naruto and asked, "What movie are we seeing?"

"We are seeing the latest Bleach movie, Fade to Black." He said, grinning.

"Really, I wanted to that one, but I haven't had the chance." I said turning back to the screen. Just then the usher came back with our goodies. As soon as he left the movie started and Naruto who was still looking at me, turned reluctantly to the screen, and sighed.

About half through the movie, I heard Naruto yawn, and as he stretched, he put his arm a around me. I thought to myself 'Sooooo clique,' and smiled. To really throw him, just after he had his arm around me, I snuggled closer to him and put my head on his chest and sighed.

"Score," I heard Naruto whisper. I giggled and sighed again, and continued to watch the movie, not really paying attention to what was on the screen.

I was soon distracted by the fact the Naruto had started to play with my hair. I smiled to myself. Then I felt him as he started fingering the small bump on my head. He sighed and gently kissed the small bump just as he did when we were in the limo earlier. I smiled and turned to look at him, didn't work so well because he was holding me down, but some how I did it and as we looked into each others eyes, I could tell we were both thinking the same thing, this was love. We were in love and it was only the first date. This was how it was supposed to be, we loved each other, and we were perfectly content to sit there looking into each others eyes as the movie kept on playing behind us. We stayed that way, looking in each others eyes, until the movie stopped and even later, we stayed that way until the credits were over. If it weren't for the fact that the ushers were impatient, we could have stayed like that forever.

I got off of Naruto and he stood up first, then he held his hand out to help me get up. I took his hand and when I had grabbed my clutch, Naruto placed my hand on his arm and led me out of the theatre, the whole time never looking away from me as a leaned on him as we walked. We waited just inside the doors until the limo pulled up to take me home. It was dark outside and as I looked I caught myself wondering what time it was. I pulled out my phone from my clutch and turned it on. I saw that it was nearly 11:00 pm and then I also saw that I had ten new text messages. I went through the list and saw that they were mostly from Ino and Sakura, one was from Neji.

I sighed and put the phone back in my clutch, I would answer them later. When the limo pulled up and we walked out to it, Naruto helped me in and then slid in after me. As the limo drove us back to my place, Naruto and I never looked away from each other. We were happy just staring into each other eyes, light lavender into bright blue.

When we arrived to my house, Naruto helped me out and walked me to the door.

"I had a wonderful time," I said to Naruto when we were at my door, "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome Hinata, we should do this again, but hopefully next time there won't be any screaming fan-girls, sorry about that again." He said with an uneasy laugh.

I giggled, "It was fun, I enjoyed myself a lot tonight, and yes we should do this again."

"Can I see you phone?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," I said and I put my hand into my clutch and pulled out my phone and handed it to him.

He took it from my hand, "This is my personal phone number, I'm putting it in as Kiba 2, that way if anyone gets a hold of you phone, that can't give to people who want to hassle me morning, noon, and night, they won't know its me, But if you need anything, _anything,_ just call and I will be able to talk." He said then when he finished he gave my phone back, and I put it back into my clutch.

"Great," I said smiling at him, and then before I knew it, he was kissing me. He kissed my with so much passion that I was lost all I did was stand there until I realized what was going on, then I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When we broke apart, he smiled.

"Good night, my angle," he whispered into my ear and headed back down the walk. I stood there leaning against my front door until I gathered my bearings. When I did I opened my door and slipped inside. I was tip toeing my way through the living room when the light turned on.

**There we are, another chapter done! YAY!!! Hope you lovely people enjoyed it and I hope you will all stay tuned for the next chapter that will hopefully be up soon. I will start it ASAP, till then stay tuned and see you later!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dealing With People.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that I might mention in this chapter besides the plot and my OC, but she might not be in this chapter, I don't even know yet, maybe.**

**I would love to thank; Rose Tiger, SilentSinger948, DomLeon, Hatake Tsughi, naruhinaramen, and ToriVampire94, I Love you all, and please keep reading and reviewing!**

"Welcome home, Hinata." I heard from behind me. I turned around and I saw him, my ex-boyfriend, Kychi.

"What do you want now Kychi?" I asked, "And how the hell did you get in? Did Neji let you in? If he did, oh he is going to be sorry." I growled at Kychi.

"No, Neji did not let me in, I let myself in, I had the key you gave me, so technically you let me in." Kychi said, he was sitting in _my _reading spot, under_ my _reading lamp, _and_ he was holding one of _my _books.

"Then why are you here?" I asked with my fist clenched.

"I wanted to see how you are doing," He said getting up and walking over to me, "But I can tell you doing fine." He said taking in my appearance. "Tell me, why were you out so late?"

"I was on a date." I told him simply as I walked over to the kitchen, I wanted something to drink.

"Really? I can hardly believe it, the little Hinata that was almost to shy to talk to her own boyfriend." He said following me into the kitchen. I had my head in the fridge looking fro something to quench my thirst.

"First of all, you are not my boyfriend; you are my ex-boyfriend," I said talking the milk jug and putting it on the counter before turning to face Kychi, "and yes, the little Hinata that was too shy to talk to her EX-boyfriend, was on a date, with someone who CARES!" then I turned around, whipping Kychi in the face with my hair, and taking a glass out of the cupboard and pouring myself some milk and turning around to face Kychi again, sipping my milk.

"Are you sure that you want it to be over?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"Yes, even more now that I found someone new." I said simply, he was too close now; he was maybe five inches away from my face. "Now get out," I said trying to push him away from me, this didn't work very well considering that I had a glass of milk in my hand.

"Come on babe," He whispered and he put his hands on my waist, his face getting closer.

"I am not your _babe,_" I said my voice full of venom, and then I quickly and swiftly brought my knee up and canned him. He was bent over double clutching his groin. "GET OUT!!!" I yelled at him. I heard quick footsteps from upstairs coming.

"Hinata?" I heard Neji call, as he came down stairs and entered the kitchen to see Kychi on the floor crying like a baby. "What are _you_ doing here?" Neji asked, glaring at the "Man" on the floor.

"He wanted to see how I was doing, apparently" I answered for Kychi, because he was still on the floor.

"Well, you have no right to be here, wait how did he get in?" He said looking away from the thing on the floor.

"He said that he had a key, even though I'm pretty sure that he had a copy, because you took the one away from him after we broke up." I said, still sipping my milk. Neji then got down and searched through the mans pockets till he found what he was looking for, a shiny key. Neji took it and stuck it in his own pocket. "Get up," Neji ordered, slowly Kychi got up and sort of limped out of the kitchen, I quickly set my glass down and grabbed another glass and filled it with water and followed. Neji followed me and as I held the door. Kychi slowly walked out, he turned back to look at me. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Here, you forgot something," I said getting up close to him, he leaned in for a kiss, but I dumped the glass of water on his head. "There you go, now get out our front yard; you're not doing anything for to make it look any better." I told him walking back to Neji.

"You'll come back!" he called out as he got in his car, I didn't even notice the extra car there earlier. "You'll see!" And with that, got in his car and drove off.

"Yeah right, you ass hole," I whispered, and then I heard Neji snicker behind me. "What?" I asked turning around.

"I like this new, kick ass, you. It's much more interesting." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, but right now I'm tired and I want to go to bed." I said gently pushing neji out of the way so I could get in to the house. I was so glad that Neji and I moved off the Hyuuga compound, if we hadn't I would have had to face my father about all this. I wanted to move alone, but nooooooo, Father said I had to move with Neji, but you know what, it wasn't all that bad. Neji was now like my brother and he got very protective if anyone tried to hurt me, like a big brother, I laugh about with Ino and Sakura all the time.

"By the way, why didn't you just dump the milk on his head, it would have taken less time, and it would have been easier?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want to waste some perfectly good milk on garbage," I said simply, "Oh, thanks for the reminder, I almost forgot that I still had some milk." I said heading back to the kitchen to finish my milk. Neji followed me, and as I finished the last few drops of my milk, he started at me.

"Well, that was good, just what I needed, I said to thin air and setting the glass in the sink and left the kitchen. "Good night Neji," I said as I left the kitchen to go to my room and get some sleep, I was tired.

"Good night Hinata, see you in the morning." He said following me till I got to my room.

When I woke up, I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 11:00; I slowly sat up and looked around. I looked and saw that my cell was buzzing across my desk. I got up and went and picked it up. I had 20 missed calls and my inbox was full. Right now I was being called by my friend August.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Oh my god, how long does it take to answer a phone?" I heard August yell.

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Itachi just saw you on the news with_ Naruto_!" she told me. (AN: Itachi did not kill his family in this story and August is my OC. ;-p)

"she's on right now, tell her channel 24." I heard Itachi yell.

"Turn on your TV, channel 24," August told me.

I went over and turned on the TV in my room and turned it to channel 24. What I saw shocked me.

"Every one's favourite bachelor is now taken, by a Hyuuga." I heard the reporter report. As she said this is showed a picture of Naruto and I walking out Banzai from last night.

"What the HELL?" I yelled at the TV.

"Whoa, Hinata just swore," I heard the shocked voice of August.

"Sorry, I hit my head yesterday and it changed my personality, to the exact opposite of what it was." I explained quickly. "But what the hell?"

"I don't know, but is this true; you're going out with Naruto?" August asked.

"Yep, He and I went on a lovely date last night." I said smiling to myself.

"Wow, you are one lucky girl. He has so many fan-girls, be careful; they'll be hunting you now." August said whistling softly.

Just then I heard a beeping, I looked to see that I was now being called by Sakura. "I got to go, Sakura is calling me." I told August,

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Hello?" I said, this time I kept the phone farther away from ear, I was glad I did.

"OMG!!!!" Sakura yelled into the phone,

"Yes, it's true," I said predicting Sakura's question.

"You're going out with _Naruto?"_ Sakura asked to make sure that we were talking about the same thing.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Is that where you were when you didn't answer my texts last night?" She asked

"Yes,"

"Be careful of the fan-girls," Sakura warned me.

"I will." I sighed again. Then I heard another beeping, I looked to see that I was now being called by Ino. "I got to go, Ino I calling me now."

"Okay, I got to tell Saskue about this, bye." Then she hung up.

"Hello? And before you ask; yes, I am dating Naruto." I told Ino before she could yell in my ear too.

"Really?" guess what, she still yelled in my ear too.

"Yes," I sighed and switched ears, I was slightly deaf in the other thanks to August, Sakura, and now Ino. There was yet another beeping. I looked to see that Naruto was calling me. "I got to go, Naruto is calling now, can you do me a favour?" I asked Ino,

"Sure," Ino said.

"Can you call everyone else and tell them not to call me, and tell them that its true? Thanks" then I hung up.

"Hello," I answered the beeping phone.

"Oh my god, I am so, so, so, so, sorry about this Hinata." I heard the frantic voice of Naruto say on the phone. "I didn't want this to happen."

"Naruto, I am fine, it's all new to me, that's all. I'll survive this. The only thing I'm worried about is my father." I heard the beeping again, "Speak of the devil, he's calling me now. Listen I'll call you back after I'm done talking to my father, okay?"

"Okay, talk to you soon, my lovely angel,"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye,"

"Hello father," I said.

"Hinata," he said, voice full of what I thought to be venom.

"Yes, father?" I was worried.

"Congratulations!" He said his voice full of pride, throwing me off completely.

"What? Your _happy?"_ I asked surprised.

"Yes, my daughter got a famous boyfriend! I couldn't be happier!" He said, "your Mother and I are extremely proud."

"Wow, I was expecting the exact opposite reaction from you."

"What, Why? He's not like Kychi anyway." He said surprised

"Your right about that." I said smiling at what I did to him last night.

"well, I'm sure you want to tell all your friends every detail about last night, I'll let you go, but be sure to bring to meet us some time, okay?"

"Yes father."

"I'm so proud, bye Hinata." He said hanging up. I stood there thinking about what my father said until I remembered that I had promised to call Naruto after talking to my father. I quickly found the number that Naruto had programmed into my phone last night.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me,"

"I know it's you, my angel. What did your father say?"

"He said he's proud of me and that he wants to meet you soon."

"Well I guess I know what to do soon."

"Yep, I guess I know too." This caused him to laugh.

"I have to go, Kakashi is calling me." He sighed.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, I love my angel."

"I love my fox." I giggled.

"Bye,"

"Bye," we hung up and as I put the phone down and sat on my bed. I flopped down and sighed, ignoring the quite buzzing coming from my phone.

**Oh snap! Didn't see the ex-boyfriend coming did you? Well another chapter done, this one was much longer then the others, I'm surprised, oh well. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and stay tuned, I'll start the next chapter ASAP, till then, peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: My Friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money off of this story, and I don't think I ever will. The things I do own are August, Kychi (damn bastard) and this plot. Thank you too; Rose Tiger, you're always telling me I spelt something wrong and I'm sorry, Hatake Tsughi, SilentSinger948, naruhinaramen, GravityTheWIZARD, and ToriVampire94, my lovely reviewers. If you are reading this and you like the story, Please, Please, PLEASE, review.**

I entered the small café to a lot of whispering, like 'there she is, the one who's dating Naruto' and a lot of death glares. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my friends in our normal booth that we always sat in every week. The owners always had it clear for us, and to thank them, we always left big tips.

"Hinata!" My friends greeted me like they always did. I sat down and the waiter came with my usual iced tea. I smiled and thanked the waiter and started sipping my iced tea, waiting for the on slot of questions that I knew was coming, and I was right, it wasn't 30 seconds after I started sipping my iced tea did they start asking their questions.

"Tell us every thing," Tamari said first,

"How did you meet?" Tenten asked,

"When did you meet?" Ino asked,

"Why did you two go out?" Sakura questioned,

"We met on the street; he was dressed as a girl to keep the fan-girls from killing him. This was two days ago, He asked me out so that he could explain why he was dressed as a girl. We went and ate dinner at Banzai, they have good sushi, and then we went and saw the new Bleach movie; Fade to Black, he managed to get so that we were the only ones there except for two ushers. Then he brought me home. Were I met up Kychi, he got into my house because he made an extra key when we were dating," I told them before they could interrupt. "I canned him and dumped a glass of water on him."

"Well done," they applauded for me, "He got what he deserved for cheating on you" Ino said.

"Thank you," I said bowing my head slightly, "I thought so myself, I got that key, I think I might give it to Naruto," I said thoughtfully.

"Whoa, your going that far already?" Tamari looked shocked.

"I think so." I said looking her straight in the face.

"Wow, that fall really changed you," August said, I liked August, she was content on sitting there and listening till she had something thoughtful to say.

"Fall? What fall?" Tenten, Sakura, Tamari, and Ino said at the same time, looking at me.

"Yeah, yesterday before my date, I fell I hit my head, it changed my personality to the exact opposite of what it was.' I told them, sipping more of my iced tea, at that moment the waiter came with our usual lunch order. Soup for me, sammichs for Tamari, and the restaurant called them sammichs and the restaurants owner was a good friend of Itachi, Augusts' fiancée, and Tenten, I think her name was Akira, and salads for Ino and Sakura. But we stopped our discussion so that we could eat the food that was set in front of us, we were hungry.

When we finished our meal, which was as good as always, and continued with our discussion.

"Wow, you and Naruto." Sakura whistled softly, "What did your father sat?"

"He said that he was proud of me and that he wanted to meet Naruto right away, I think that's what we are going to do next week." Then I felt a soft vibrating coming from my pocket, I pulled out my phone and looked. I saw that Naruto was calling me.

"Hello," as I answered the phone, everyone looking at me silently, I don't think they were breathing.

"Hey," Naruto said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked while signalling to my friends that it was Naruto.

"Good, I was wondering if you're busy right now, I know a great café that my friend runs, maybe you heard of it, it's called The Sammich Stop, my friend Akira owns it, I was hoping maybe we could go eat lunch there."

"Oh, Naruto I'm sorry but I already ate lunch there, actually I'm there right now with my friends." I said feeling guilty.

"Really, I'm right out side now." And as I looked I saw the door open and close and saw the familiar mop of blond hair.

"I see you," I told him, and all my friends looked over to the door too.

"I see you too," He said and he started walking towards us. As he passed by the table that was full of the whispering fan-girls, I heard a mass amount of squealing fill the small café. He walked right up to me before he hung up the phone. I hung up to and smiled, my friends gaping at us, the fan-girls crying quietly behind Naruto, one even ran out of the café crying. Naruto quickly a swiftly bent down and kissed me. I heard angry buzzing from the fan-girls behind him, so I shot them a death look, they stopped. Naruto chuckled quietly; a waiter came up with an extra chair so that Naruto didn't have to stand there. He moved his chair closer to me and then draped his arm around my shoulders and looked at my friends, their mouths hanging open.

"Naruto, these are my friends, the pink haired one is Sakura, blond with four pony tails is Tamari, the other blond with one pony tail is Ino, the third blond with straight hair is August, and the brunette with two buns is Tenten." As I said each of their names, my friends snapped out of their trance, closed their mouths, and waved in response.

"Nice to meet you all, Naruto said waving back. "I have a question for you Tamari,"

"What's that?" Tamari responded,

"Is you boyfriend, by any chance, a young, lazy, man by the name of Shikamaru?"

"Yes, do you know him?" Tamari asked in surprise.

"I do, he shouldn't have mentioned me because I was trying to prevent what is happening to Hinata right now," then Naruto looked at me and said, "I am so sorry about this,"

"What is that, the hundredth time now?" I asked rolling my eyes, "I am fine, just as long as you don't get beat up by my ex, then everything is fine."

"You have an ex?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Kychi," I sighed, "I had to teach him a lesson last night. He just doesn't know when to give up."

Naruto laughed, "Yay! I got a girlfriend that can defend herself." Naruto said, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Are you going to eat something?" I asked, "You said that you wanted lunch."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be the only one eating here," Naruto said,

"We can leave," Sakura suggested, while the others looked at her like she was crazy,

"No, this is great," Naruto waved away her suggestion, "I want to get to know my girlfriend's friends."

Just then the waiter came up to Naruto and handed him a sammich, which Naruto ate happily while my friends told him a little bit about themselves in turn. August went last; she greeted Naruto like an old friend. When she told him that she was getting married soon, Naruto offered his congregations and asked; "Are you getting married to an Uchiha named Itachi?"

"Are you physic or something?" Tenten asked,

"No, it's just that my best friend is Itachi." Naruto told her.

"Oh, so your, Aki?" August asked her eyes wide.

"Is that what he's calling me?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised again.

"Apparently, you're going to be his best man yes?" August asked making sure she got the right person.

"Yep,"

"Huh, well what do you know?" August said happily, "Did you know that Hinata is going to be my maid of honour."

"Really?" Naruto said looking at me. I smiled back at him, amazed that he was still able to eat his sammich while still talking without talking with his mouth full.

We continued talking about stuff, like Itachi's and August s' wedding, until Ino had to go meet up with her boyfriend Chouji, Sakura had to go to Sasuke, Tamari to Shikamaru, Tenten to Neji, and August to Itachi to sort out some last minuet wedding details, leaving Naruto and I alone in the café, except for the fan-girls, but I wasn't counting them as people.

"Don't forget the wedding rehearsal tomorrow you two," August told us as she left.

"What time is it at again?" Naruto asked me, because August was already gone.

"Noon," I told him,

"Okay," Naruto then paid for his sammich as well as my soup, everyone else had already put their money on the table for their food. "Would you like it if I picked you up for it tomorrow?"

"Sure,"

"Great," Then we walked out of the café,

"I have to go meet up with my little sister,"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 11:30 tomorrow, okay?" Naruto said pulling me close to him.

"Okay," I giggled in his grasp as he smiled down too me, then he kissed me, with as much passion as he did last night when he dropped me off at home. I responded by deepening the kiss. When we broke apart I looked and saw all the fan-girls glaring at me, I stuck my tongue out at them, and heard Naruto chuckle.

"I'll see you later, my angel," Naruto said when I looked back at him. "I love you,

"Bye, my fox." I giggled again, "I love you too."

Then he kissed me again, and left.

"There you are," I heard as I walked onto the Hyuuga compound, my little sister, Hanabi, came walking up to me. She gave me a hug and led me to the house.

"Sorry, lunch took longer then usual," I explained,

"I heard about Naruto from Father, good job on scoring him," She said,

"Well, here I am, what did you need? Your text said that you had to see me."

"Mother is pregnant, and she had to see you."

"What? Again? Wow, what have Mother and Father been doing?"

Just then we walked into my mother's room, I saw her sitting up in bed reading a book, when we walked in she looked up and smiled at me.

"Wow, Mother, again?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, again," She sighed and put her book down. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Do you know if it going to be a girls or a boy?" I asked,

"Another girl, but I wanted to ask you something," She said seriously.

"What do you need, just tell me." I told her.

"Will you raise the child?" She asked

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Because your father asked me to give the child away to someone, and I wouldn't want to give it to anyone but you." She explained.

"Of course I will," I assured her.

"Great, now I can sleep better at night knowing, that someone in the family will take the baby."

I stayed too talked to my mother for a while. When I left it was nine at night so I had to go home so that Neji would freak out.

"Bye Mother, I will come see you soon, when I do, I'll bring Naruto with me so you can meet him." I told her as I got ready to leave.

"That will be nice, bye dear," She said before I left the room.

"Bye," then I left, Hanabi following me out.

We walked in silence till we reached the compound gates, were we hugged and I said good bye.

"Bye, see you soon," Hanabi called after me as the gates closed. I waved behind me as I walked to my car. As I drove home I thought about today and about tomorrow.

**YAY!!! Another chapter done and I have no idea how many more to go. Again, thanks to those who reviewed, and if you haven't reviewed yet, please do. Thank you all and see you all soon!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Wedding Rehearsal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Dang)**

**My love goes out to Rose Tiger, naruhinaramen, and Hatake Tsughi, because they where nice and gave me wonderful reviews, if you read the last chapter and didn't review, then you suck, I will take any kind of criticism, just as long as its constructive criticism!**

As I walked into the house I saw that Neji was not back yet from hanging out with Tenten, I was thankful for this, it gave me time on how to tell everyone that I was going to be a mother! As I went to the kitchen I thought that Neji and Naruto would be the first to know, then I would tell August, then Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and they would tell their boyfriends.

I was in the middle of this planning when I heard neji come home; I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 pm.

"Hello?" I heard Neji call,

"Hey Neji," I called back to tell him I was home,

"Hey Hinata, where are you?"

"In the kitchen, are you hungry?"

"No I ate with Tenten," He said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Okay, that's good because I don't want to cook right now,"

Neji sat down at the table and looked at, I was standing over near the Fridge, leaning against the corner, "What's up?" he asked seeing me troubled,

"Oh nothing, I went to talk to Mother and Father, Mothers pregnant again, and she wants me to mother the child." I told him acting like it was an everyday thing,

"WHAT?" Neji yelled, standing up quickly, "why do you have to mother the child, why can't she?"

"Father won't let her keep the child, I don't know why," I explained quickly, hoping he would calm down; he's scary when he's mad.

"How did Naruto react?" Neji questioned, thank god he was calming down quickly.

"I haven't told him yet, you're the first one I have told, and the only other people who know are Mother, Father, and Hanabi."

"How long until you are stuck with the child?"

"Not very long, she was pretty far along," I replied.

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?"

"Girl,"

"I see,"

"If you will excuse me, I am tired and I have to go to a wedding rehearsal tomorrow, come to think of it, so do you." I said, I need an excuse to leave,

"Yeah, good night Hinata," he nodded in agreement.

I woke up to the sound of neji knocking on my door. I looked over to my alarm clock to see that it was 10:45 in the morning,

"What do you want?" I called from my bed.

"Get up we have to go," He called back

"I'm not going with you," I forgot to tell him that I was going with Naruto.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still yelling from the other side of the door,

"I mean that I have another ride with Naruto, but thanks for waking me up, if you didn't I would have been late."

"Oh, can I come?" Neji asked hopefully

"No, go get Tenten, you told her that you would give her a ride didn't you?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah, fine," then I heard him stomp down the stairs, a minuet later I heard the front door slam close, and then a minuet after that I heard his car start up and then he drove off.

I got up and got ready for the day, as I washed my hair I thought of yesterday and last night. How was I going to tell Naruto? We had just gotten together, would he be able to handle it? Would we break up with me? Why were my parents forcing this on me? All those thought went through my head as I stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

I was just putting my shoes on when I heard a knock on the door. I rushed downstairs to answer it when I opened the door I was expecting Jiraiya for some reason, but it wasn't Jiraiya, it was a man reading a book, with a mask that covered most of his face and a forehead protector that covered one eye.

"I'm here to pick up Hinata," He said flipping a page in his book, not looking at me.

"And who are you?" I asked, surprised that he wasn't Jiraiya,

"My name is Kakashi, Naruto said that I was to bring you to the limo and then we were to go to a wedding rehearsal." He said still not looking at me.

"Umm, okay, then lets go." I said stepping out side and shutting and locking the door behind me, when he heard the click, Kakashi finally looked up from his book at me. he then eye-smiled at me and led me to the limo, unlike Jiraiya, he didn't offer his arm, just walked ahead of me then when we reached the limo, he opened the back door and shut it behind me, then he got in the front. I looked around and I saw that it wasn't just Naruto in the back; there was also Itachi and August.

"Hey," August greeted me and reached and gave me a hug while Itachi smiled at me. I was glad he didn't have his Sharingan active, he's scary with it, I think august told that he's not allowed to have it active unless he needs it.

"Hey August, Itachi, How's it going?" I greeted my friends.

"Good, I was glad Naruto was nice and came to our aid when neither of our cars started." August explained.

"Why wouldn't your cars start?" I asked

"We don't know, maybe it's a bad omen," Itachi said,

"Lol, maybe," I laughed.

"I don't think so," August said, laughing as well.

"Well, let's not worry about this right now. We are going to your wedding rehearsal, for your wedding tomorrow, let us be happy about that!" Naruto said

"Yep, I'm getting married to a wonderful woman that I love in 24 hours time." Itachi said hugging August and kissing her cheek. August giggled and looked at Itachi, her eyes filled with love.

As we drove to the hall were they were to be married, I thought of how I would bring up the fact that I was to be a mother because my father wouldn't let my mother keep the child. I was distracted from my thoughts when we arrived at the hall and Naruto getting out of the limo to help me out and Itachi helping August out of the limo.

We walked into the hall to see that almost everything was ready for the wedding tomorrow, the arch under which August and Itachi were to be married was up, the streamers were hang from the ceiling, the flowers weren't up yet, but those would come tomorrow before the wedding, to make sure they were the freshest possible. August was given her hat of bows and ribbons from the shower we had thrown her a week ago, before I met Naruto. Soon we were ushered to where we were to stand at the beginning; Itachi and Naruto were ushered to the front. We walked done the aisle, faster then we were to tomorrow, we went over the procedures quickly to make sure that we got it all right. After that, August ran of to somewhere, Itachi went to call someone leaving Naruto and me alone.

"Naruto, can I talk to you about something?" I asked seizing the chance to tell him.

"Oh no, should I be worried?" He asked, then laughed and pulled me into a hug, "what's up?" He asked looking at me.

"Well, you know how I went to see my sister yesterday?" I asked, he nodded and continued to listen,

"When I went there, I talked to my mother as well, and well," I trailed off, Naruto started to look worried.

"What happened?" He asked,

"Well, my mother's pregnant, _again,_ and my father won't let her keep the child, and she was hoping…" I paused, "She was hoping that I could take the child and treat it as my own." I finished,

Naruto looked stunned for a second, and then he sighed.

"You didn't think I would leave you because of that did you?" He asked, smiling at me.

"A little bit," I admitted,

"I love you, and I will stand by you no matter what. I have known you for a week, and already I feel that I have known you for years." He said, hugging me tighter to him,

"Really?" I asked, head resting on his chest. "I love you too, Naruto, and I feel the same."

"Good," he said, and then he lifted my chin and kissed me. The passion behind this kiss, was almost over whelming, I closed my eyes and felt the passion wash over me, washing away all my worries.

When we broke apart we stayed standing there for I don't know how long. We stood there, Naruto arms wrapped around me, holding me, my head resting on his chest, his chin resting on my head.

"Come on guys, there's food now." I heard August calling from some where in the hall, it sounded far off, but I looked around and saw that she was standing in the door way, her arms crossed, looking at us smiling.

"Oh, okay, we're coming," I said, pulling away slightly from Naruto. She nodded and walked away. I looked up at Naruto and smiled; he then put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the food.

When we got down we were mauled by to yellow torpedoes.

"Hey Tangent, Hey Aki," I greeted the two Labradors. The dogs belonged to August and Itachi. Tangent was going to have puppies soon, and I was to get one!

"What a second, didn't you say that Itachi called me 'Aki'?" Naruto asked looking at Aki.

"Yeah, he said that he named his dog after his best friend," August said, laughing behind us.

"Well, if you put it that way, it's kind of cool," Naruto laughed.

"Lol, well come get food before Itachi eats it all." August said walking away again, Tangent and Aki following, their tails wagging.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Another chapter said and done!!! Thanks to those of you who reviewed last time, and please review again!!! I wonder if anyone noticed that the last chapter was chapter **_**9 **_**and there were **_**9,999 **_**words. I didn't even mean it to be that way!!! LOL!**__** Any way Please Read & Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Tsughi, my friend owns her, I do own the plot and August.**

**My love and thanks is going out to Hatake Tsughi, naruhinaramen, Rose Tiger, and Renn101, the people who hopefully will continue to read this FanFiction, and any others after!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I was woken up the next day by my alarm, it took me a minuet to realize what I had to do. I had to get up, eat, shower, get into my dress, put my make-up on, get my hair done, and get to the hall in time for the wedding, the getting there on time part wasn't going to be hard, I was going to get another ride from Naruto. The getting ready part was going to be hard. As I lay on my bed thinking of the day to come, I became vaguely aware that Neji was up and moving around. I heard him walk past my room a couple times, I looked over to my alarm clock, it was 10 o'clock, Naruto would be here to pick me up at 12 o'clock, I thought and decided that I should get up and start getting ready. I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. As I stepped in and let the warm water wash over me, I thought of the kiss Naruto and I had shared yesterday and how it ha washed away all my worries and doubts. I smiled at the thought of it.

After showering I went to my room and put my maid-of-honour dress, the dress was a red satin with velvet trim and a split clean up to my hip, then walked back to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. As I applied the eye-shadow I heard a car pull up in front of the house. I was glad that eye-shadow was always the last thing I put on. I quickly went to my room to grab my red 4-inch heel shoes and red purse, thank god for friends that make you buy stuff you think that you will never use. After grabbing the things I needed and slowly made my way down the stairs when I heard a knock on the front door. I made my way to the door. I opened, not knowing who to expect, but I saw Kakashi again (without his questionable book) but I saw that he was holding the hand of a beautiful women.

"Hey Hinata," Kakashi greeted me with his eye-smile; "I would like you to meet my wife, Tsughi." He said gesturing to the woman holding his hand.

"Hi," I greeted stepping out to close the door, Neji had already left for some odd reason, don't ask me.

"Hello, it's nice to meet the young lady that has stolen Kakashi's student's heart." Tsughi said smiling and holding out her hand, I took and gave it a warm shake.

"Really, you taught Naruto?" I asked as we walked down to the limo.

"Yep, he's what we called the knuckle-headed ninja, that was until he quit cause the fan-girls kept on getting in the way of his missions," I raised an eyebrow, "they would follow him and they could get hurt so he quit as to prevent them getting hurt," Kakashi elaborated.

"I see," I said as I got into the limo and went to sit by Naruto, who gave me a kiss, and when I sat down, he put his arm around me.

"What are you telling her Kakashi?" Naruto asked, this time, instead of going to sit in the front, Kakashi came and sat in the back with us and his wife.

"Oh nothing, just a little bit about your past." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head and eye-smiling. I couldn't help but wonder what was under his mask, Naruto was wondering too.

"Hey Kakashi, can we see what's under his mask?" Naruto asked, I think he was trying to catch Kakashi off guard.

"Unless you want to see another mask again, then no," Kakashi said, "My wife is the only one to ever see under my mask and not see another mask." He said looking over at Tsughi and eye-smiling again.

"Aww, come on, please," Naruto begged with puppy dog eyes and everything.

"Good luck Naruto," I laughed. By this time we were already on the way to the hall for the wedding.

"Have you watched the news lately?" Tsughi asked me,

"No I haven't had the time or the energy to watch it, anything good?" I replied,

"Well they have backed off on the fact that you're dating Naruto, but other than that not really anything good." She said.

"Oh look we're here," Kakashi pointed out for some reason. We stopped and Kakashi and Naruto got out first to help us ladies out. Tsughi took Kakashi's arm and I took Naruto's arm. As soon as we walked into the hall I had to run off the find August and help her and Naruto had to go find Itachi and help him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are," I said as I walked into the room that August was in with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Tamari, "Hey guys," I greeted them, they were already in their dresses as well, but I was the only one in red, they were wearing pink, the pink was the exact shade as Sakura's hair.

"Hinata, I need your help," August came up to me and gave me a hug.

"With what?" I asked, looking at her.

"Can you come with me?" She asked her eyes filled with worry, and then she took my hand and pulled me out of earshot of the others. When we were far enough away she turned to me.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked, I took me a minuet to figure out what was going on.

"Yes, you love the man don't you?" I asked her in return.

"Yes,"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Then you are doing the right thing," I assured her and pulling he into a hug.

"Really?" She asked again.

"Of course, would I lie to you?" I laughed,

"No,"

"That's right, now lets get you ready, we need some champagne," I said as we walked back to the group.

"Way ahead of you," Sakura said holding up a bottle.

"Yay!!!" Tamari cried.

"Okay guys, not so much there," Ino cautioned us.

"Come on Ino, drink to Augusts' health and happiness" Tamari encouraged her, shoving the bottle under her nose.

"No more guys, you need to be sober for the wedding." I said taking the bottle and putting it on the table that sat in the middle of the room. Just then there was a knock on the door, I opened it to see a guy standing there with a box over flowing with flowers. I ushered him in, and as soon as I set the box down he quickly left.

"Okay, girls, come get your flowers!" I said, digging through the box to find mine and Augusts' bouquets. They got up and came and grabbed a bouquet, the only ones that weren't the same were Augusts' and mine. Augusts' of course was the biggest with red, pink, and white roses. Mine had red and white roses and was slightly smaller than Augusts'; the others had pink and white roses and were the smallest. I was putting Augusts' veil on when there was another knock on the door, this time it was Augusts' parents to tell us that it was time, her mother went back to where the ceremony was to be performed and we lined up to go in. we were lined up; me, Tenten, Sakura, Tamari, Ino, and August and her father to bring up the rear. There was no flower girl.

The music started to play and, I was leading, we walked down the aisle slowly, I smiled when I saw Naruto standing with Itachi at the front, the guys were lined up; Itachi, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji. We got up to the front and then we watched as August came up the aisle. All dressed in white with her flowers and a huge smile on her face as she looked at Itachi. She arrived to where we were standing and the priest started with the ceremony, with August and Itachi never looking away from each other. They said 'I Do' and kissed and led the rest of us back down the aisle, with the girls and I taking our boyfriends arm so I took Naruto's, Tenten took Neji's, Sakura to Sasuke's, Tamari took Shikamaru's and Ino took Chouji's arm. We all went down stairs to the food. I could see how much self control it tool Chouji to not run to the food, poor Chouji.

We got downstairs and we went our different ways, Naruto went with Shikamaru to get drinks for Tamari and I while I went to the washroom and Tamari stayed with the other girls who were soon mauled by Anko who had a bottle of saké in her hand. I walked out of the washroom and joined up with the others which had grown in number to include Iruka trying to pry the bottle out of Anko's hands, Kakashi and his wife Tsughi, and a pregnant Kurenai with her husband Asuma, they were all laughing at Anko and Iruka fighting over a bottle. Naruto handed me my drink and put his arm around my waist. We were laughing when august walked up to a microphone that had been set up.

"Okay ladies, I know you were all looking forward to this, so here I go, I am going to throw this here bouquet," she said holding up the bundle of roses. She then turned a round and threw it while the rest of us girls scrambled to catch it. It was coming down where no one was, I ran, an amazing feat cause of the heels I was wearing, but I ran and jumped up and caught it, but I soon realized that the landing was going to hurt, and it did, I came down, my heel snapped as well as my ankle. It took a second for me to realize that it hurt a lot, when I did, I screamed in agony. I lay there on the floor with the flowers still in my hand crying as everyone rushed over to me to help; someone accidentally bumped my broken ankle and made me scream louder. Everyone's faces started to swirl and fade as I lost consciousness; there was one voice that I heard the loudest, Naruto's.

"Hinata, stay with us, don't you fall asleep!" Naruto told me then he called, "Someone call 911!"

"N-na-naruto" I whispered before I passed out, Naruto holding me and trying to keep me safe.

---------------------------------

**Yay!!! That didn't take as long as I expected, sorry that I took longer to update, but I was able to transfer my files and work on this chapter. Thanks for being patient and I hope you did enjoy this chapter!!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tsunade, Ex-boyfriends, and a whole crap load of flowers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did, could you imagine how rich I would be? **

**My love and thanks goes out Hatake Tsughi, .'Angelito soldado'., naruhinaramen, Rose tiger, and lil and spring, me lovely reviewers, who read and review my story and tell me to keep writing, I love you all.**

**---------------------**

When I woke up, I found myself in a bright room that spelt of hospital and flowers, I felt I weight on my legs and when I looked down I saw a head of bright blond hair. I smiled at the head and reached out to run my fingers through the hair. With my hand resting on his head I looked around my room, I saw the Bouquet that I had caught, a large vase full of red roses, in another vase there were some daffodils, another full of lilies, a bouquet of carnations, a vase full of various flowers, and a large bouquet of birds of paradise. I was playing with Naruto's hair when the door to my room opened to show a woman with more blond hair, just not as bright as Naruto's. I looked at her as she walked over to us, Naruto still sleeping on my legs, hunched over in his chair.

"Wake up Naruto," The woman hit Naruto on the head with a clipboard, causing him to jerk awake.

"Ow, that hurt you old hag!" Naruto immediately shouted at the woman, jumping up.

The woman then turned to me, "My name is Tsunade," she said, and then she looked at the clipboard, "you broke your right ankle pretty bad we put you in a cast," and I looked down at my right leg to see a plain white cast, I wanted a pink cast, sad face. "But it will take a bit to heal up, just keep taking pain killers and try to stay off your ankle, it will take about six weeks to heal up and then another week of therapy so that you can get all the mobility back in that leg, but even after that it is going to be sore." Tsunade said all this never looking up from her clipboard, then when she did look up from the clipboard, she looked at Naruto, who was looking at me. "Naruto, would it be okay, if she stayed with you, Neji as got a mission coming up so he won't be able to stay with her, you quit being a ninja so you're the best option."

"Okay, sure" Naruto said not looking at Tsunade, I smile at him.

"Good, glad we got that all settled; now I'm going to get your pain killers and discharge papers." Tsunade said looking at me, and then left. Naruto sat down again and grabbed my hand and held it tight within his own, I could see what was going through his head.

"It's not your fault," I told him, "it's my own fault for jumping in those heels."

"But I feel that it's my fault," I said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. I lifted the hand that was not in his grasp to brush it away.

"Well it's not, don't think that it is. I love you, that's all that matters." I told him. Before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. It wasn't like the kisses before; it was a needy kiss, a kiss that was to make sure that what I said was true. I tried to put everything I had said and hadn't said in that kiss.

We were jerked apart by the door bursting open exposing my ex-boyfriend, Kychi. He stood there looking from Naruto to me and back again.

"You!" he screamed pointing at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto said standing up straight.

"You hurt her; it's your fault she's lying there in that bed unable to move." Kychi yelled at Naruto, crossing the small room in to giant strides.

"Kychi!" I screamed at him because he had raised his fist, ready to punch Naruto.

"What?" He yelled back, posed to strike Naruto.

"It's not his fault! It's my fault! Now leave before Naruto kicks your ass." I glared at him.

"This idiot kick my ass?" Kychi asked laughing, "I'd like to see him try." And with that Naruto quickly jumped over my bed, my bed was separating the two, and started punching and kicking Kychi.

"There, you saw me kick you as," Naruto said straightening up and dusting him self off. Just then the door opened again and showed that Tsunade was back with her clipboard and a small paper bag.

"Naruto, you did it again," she sighed and then called down the hall, "come get this guy out of this room, he's not doing anything for the décor" and a minuet later a nurse had Kychi on a gurney and was rolling him out of the room. Tsunade then turned to me, "Here are your pain killers, and I sent for a wheelchair, you can go to Naruto's place now for the next six weeks, have fun." She said laughing, "By the way, who was that idiot that Naruto kicked the snot out of?"

"My ex-boyfriend, Kychi," I sighed.

"That was your ex?" Naruto asked surprised,

"Yeah, dumped him ages ago though. I don't know why he's like this, I told him that it was over and I didn't want to see him again." I explained

"What did he do?" Tsunade asked

"Cheated on me." I said simply.

"That jack-ass!" Naruto cried, "He is such an idiot. Don't worry Hinata, I'll watch out for you, and if he ever comes near you again, I'll kick his ass again."

"Thanks Naruto," I smiled, just then, another woman came in with a wheelchair.

"Thanks Shizune." Naruto said greeting the woman with a wave and rushed over to take the chair from her then he rushed back to me to help me. I realized that I was in a hospital gown, Tsunade noticed this too.

"Naruto, out," She said pointing at the door.

"But why?" He protested.

"Because Hinata needs to change and you're not allowed to be in the same room while she's changing." Tsunade said, "Out."

Naruto left grumbling something that caused him to kick on his way out; he could be heard cursing on the other side of the door.

"Here you go Hinata" Tsunade said holding up one of my skirts that I never wore, some under garments and a t-shirt. Then she proceeded to help me get dressed. Soon I was dressed in normal clothes again and seated in my wheelchair. Only after I was seated in my wheelchair was Naruto allowed back in. He pushed me out of the room, my flowers on a cart to be loaded into a truck and brought to the house later. The only flowers that I was taking with me were the red roses, these were from Naruto, and as I counted them I found that there were 3 dozen roses, that's 36 flowers! I smiled and pressed my face in them and inhaled their sweet sent while Naruto pushed me down the hall way, past the front desk and out the doors to a waiting limo. Then Naruto took me by the hand and helped me in the limo, then stuck the crutches that were given to him by someone that had followed us out in after, laying them on the floor. Naruto then got in and sat beside me. When Naruto was in the door shut the driver started to drive. I once again pressed my face into my roses and inhaled deeply. I felt Naruto put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close to him. We stayed like that, not saying a word until we reached Naruto's home, and now my home for six weeks. Naruto helped me out and pulled out a wheelchair from the trunk of the limo and sat me in it and wheeled to a grand looking house. He pushed me through the open door and pushed me to what I was guessing to be the living room because there were couches, some lazy-boy chairs, and a huge TV, like I'm talking the size of a small movie theatre screen, there was a projector pointing at it by one of the chairs. Naruto then helped me out of my wheelchair and sat me in one of the lazy-boy chairs. And then left leaving me there, I felt slightly awkward sitting in Naruto house with nothing to do. I sat there looking around the room when Naruto came back in with two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies. He put them down on a small table between my chair and the one that he sat down in.

"Hey Naruto," I said picking up a cooking and dipping it in the milk glass that was closest to me, "What happen after I passed out at the wedding?"

"Well, someone called 911 and August and your other friends gathered around us until the ambulance came, and took you to the hospital, and I refused to ride behind the ambulance so I rode with you until we got to the hospital, then they took you in for x-rays, put your cast on and put you the room you woke up in. while in that room all your friends came in and gave you the flowers that were every where." He said copying me with my cookie dunking.

"Really, so which flowers were from whom?" I asked dunking another cookie.

"The roses were from me, but you already knew that, the Birds of Paradise were from your family, your cousin Neji brought them in at the same time as his and Tenten's, which were the Carnations, the daffodils were from Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Chouji brought in the bouquet of the various flowers. Tamari and Shikamaru brought in the lilies, and August and Itachi gave you the bouquet that you caught. They then left for the airport for their honey moon, so right now they are flying over the Pacific Ocean to get to Hawaii." He said taking another cookie and dunking it. We spent the rest of the evening dunking cookies until someone came to the door and knocked. Naruto got up and went to answer it, it turned out to be a pizza guy with pizza, so Naruto paid the guy and came back with a large pizza and a pile of napkins. We ate the pizza while watching TV on the screen. After the pizza was gone we sat and watched TV until I could no longer keep my eyes open. I drifted off to sleep and was slightly aware of the fact the I was being carried somewhere and placed in a bed and then Naruto laid down beside me and started playing with my hair until he drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------------

**Yay, Chapter 12 is done!!! Hope you enjoyed it and please review, sorry if I spelt something wrong, sometimes we can never spell properly! Please Read and Review and tell me what you though of the story and this chapter!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Week 1, Begin.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my own plot and August my OC! **

**All my love and thanks goes out in 6 different ways; my reviewers, My Family, my friends, school, anime and manga, and last but the greatest of all, God, he is the one who gave me the idea to write this story for all you to enjoy!!! I Love my reviewers for giving me inspiration and for telling me to keep going with my story, Thank you all.**

**--------------**

I woke up with a splitting pain in my right leg; it took me a moment to realize that it was because my pain killers had worn off. I jerked up into a sitting position and looked around; when Naruto had carried me up here I didn't have a good look around. The room I was in had the bed that I had been sleeping in; the bed was a four poster bed with heavy red velvet curtains that were pulled back. There were three doors, each one leading somewhere, but the one that had two folding doors I assumed was the closet, so one of the others led to a bathroom and the other led to the hall and the rest of the house. The room was large and a television facing the bed on top of a chest of drawers. I continued to look around the room until at looked at the bed itself; it had red bedding as well as a sleeping Naruto. I smiled at him and gently started to pet his golden hair, I couldn't help but think that this just felt right; this was how it's supposed to be, and I hope that it would stay like this. Naruto shifted in his sleep and moved closer to me and put his arm around my waist. I was then reminded of the pain by it throbbing. I gently poked Naruto, hoping that he would wake up.

"Mmm, what is it?" He groaned without opening his eyes. I gently poked him again, hoping that this time he would open his eyes. He opened one eye and looked at me and smiled than closed his eye and pulled me closer. "Hey,"

"Naruto, umm," I started.

"What's up?" He asked, still not opening his eyes.

"I need some pain killers." I told him, poking him harder this time. His eyes shot open and he jumped off the bed.

"Oh carp, that's right, sorry, I'll be right back," He said as he ran out of the room. He came back a moment later with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. I looked at him and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He sat down on the bad and handed me the water and then he looked at the bottle and read.

"'Take 2 pills every 4 hours' okay that should be easy," He said, then he shook out 2 yellow pills and handed them to me. I took sip of water and popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed quickly. I took another drink of water and handed the glass back to Naruto.

"Thanks," I sighed and looked at his shirtless body and felt my face start to warm.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked then he smiled and got up and went to the chest of drawers and pulled out a plain white t-shirt and put it on. After his shirt was on, he came back and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into a hug. "I love you," He whispered in my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered back hugged him back, not wanting to let go of the warmth that he was spreading to my body. This all just confirmed the thought I had before about this felling the way it's supposed to. He was forced to release me when the door bell rang. Naruto got up and left to answer it leaving me alone. I realized that I had to go to the washroom. I looked around for something to help me with my need. I looked on the floor and saw the crutches that the hospital had given me yesterday. I reached down and grabbed them and used them to help me stand. I put one under each arm and slowly limped my way to the only single door that was not open, glad I was right about it being a bathroom I limped in and fufilled my need. I heard Naruto walk back into the bedroom and get panicky.

"Hinata? Where are you Hinata?" He called.

"I'm in the washroom," I called back to him smiling.

"Oh okay," He said, I heard his voice get louder as he walked closer to the washroom door that was closed.

"Who was at the door?" I asked.

"It was the truck with your flowers, their downstairs." Naruto told me, I think he was leaning against the door on the other side.

"That's cool?" I wasn't all that sure if it was cool.

"Sure," He sighed.

I finished my business and washed my hands and got my crutches and limped to the door and opened. Naruto was leaning against the other side because when I opened the door he fell backwards into the bathroom. I looked at him sprawled out on the floor for a second and then I nearly fell over because I started laughing so hard. He grinned back up at me and picked himself up off the floor and hugged me, laughing still. We stood there, laughing and holding each other for I don't know how long.

"Hey Naruto," I said looking at him,

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry." This caused Naruto to laugh again. He then stood back to let me limp out of the bathroom and led me out of the bedroom and led me to an elevator, why he had an elevator in his house I do not know, but he did, which was good for me, because crutches and stairs don't mix well. Naruto pressed the button to call the elevator and as we waited I looked around and smiled at Naruto. I was distracted by something soft brushing against my left leg which did not have a cast on it. I looked down to see a cat.

"Aww, it's so cute," I said, causing Naruto to look down at what I was looking at.

"Oh that's my cat, his name is Ramen." Naruto said ducking down to pick up the fur ball. The cat had dark gray hair and looked really soft. I reached out a hand and gently petted the cat that purred and pushed against my hand.

"Ramen? Why did you name him Ramen?" I asked, petting the cat.

"Because I really like ramen," Naruto said petting Ramen's head. I laughed and then the elevator came, Naruto made sure it didn't close on me as I hobbled into the elevator and then he flowed behind with Ramen in his arm still. Naruto pushed the down button and continued to pet the cat in his arms. We got down the main floor and Naruto holding the door open again I left first and he followed after. He set the cat down on the floor and led me to the kitchen. The kitchen was made of entirely of brushed stainless steel and as huge, everything in this house is huge, EVERYTHING! Naruto pulled out a chair and I sat down in it while Naruto fixed us some eggs. Naruto finished the eggs and set a plate down in front of me. We ate them in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a silence where nothing had to be said. We spent the rest of the day in the living room watching TV and eating milk and cookies. I also read the cards that came with my flowers.

"_Dear Hinata, please heal up fast, your father will not like the fact that your not going to be at the house. I told him what happened and Naruto gave him Naruto's address. Tenten will come visit you. Get better soon. Neji and Tenten."_

"_Hinata, Sorry but we had to leave to catch the plane, we will see you when we get back in about a week, we love you and thank you for all your help with the wedding, we greatly appreciate it, Lots of love, August and Itachi."_

"_Hinata, your sister and I will be visiting you shortly, probably in two weeks, most likely on a Tuesday, see you then, Father."_

"_Hinata, what a way to break yourself, diving for a bouquet. Sasuke and I will visit soon, till then, Love, Sakura."_

"_Hinata, We hope you liked the flowers, we didn't know which one to get you so we got you various flowers in on bouquet, we will come see you as soon as possible. Ino and Chouji."_

"_Hinata, Shikamaru said it was to troublesome to bring you flower, but I got through to him and we got you the lilies, hope you like them and get well soon, Tamari and Shikamaru." _

As I read the greetings they wrote down, each different, I felt very touched that I had such wonderful friends. I put each of the cards in my pocket to keep them with me at all times during the day. Naruto was not in the room as I read these; he was in the kitchen getting something ready for dinner. He walked in with a tray and two steaming bowls of Ramen, the food, not the cat. He handed me a bowl and then picked up his chopsticks and started inhaling the ramen in his bowl. I picked up my chopsticks, thinking that it was a good thing that I didn't break my right hand, and I started eating my ramen at a much slower pace then Naruto, so as to not burn my throat or tongue. After dinner we proceeded up the elevator again and back to the room, were I changed into pyjamas, I was too lazy to change earlier, and crawled into the bed. I was asleep in a few seconds and as soon as I was asleep, Naruto crawled in beside me.

The days for the rest of the week passed pretty much the same way, waking up to Naruto sleeping beside me, taking my pain meds, and eating breakfast, milk and cookies and dinner and then going back to bed. But I t all felt right, I liked waking up to Naruto's sleeping face, I liked talking to him, I liked petting his cat, I liked everything about Naruto and everything that had to do with Naruto, no I didn't like it, I loved it, and I loved Naruto.

_-----------------_

**Chapter 13 is now done and hopefully you enjoyed it. Please, if you read this, please review and tell me what you thought. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Week 2, Day 2, Meet the Father.

**Disclaimer: I own August, my character, the plot and Kychi, the ass-hole of an ex-boyfriend, but I do not own Naruto in itself.**

**Thanks to those of you who read this story last time and reviewed, I love you all so much and please continue to read and review. Okie dokie, on with the story.**

**--------------------------**

I woke up and thought of the day to come, Yay, pain killers, breakfast, milk and cookies and TV, talking to Naruto, petting Ramen, dinner, most likely to be ramen, more TV and then bed. Yay, today was going to be fun, well that's what I thought until I remembered that it was Tuesday (we skipped Monday) and that my father was supposed to come today and I had no idea when. When I realised this I sat up really fast, knocking Naruto off the bed and on to the floor.

"What happened?" He said jumping up and spinning around fast causing him to fall over again, even in my panic of my Father coming I couldn't help but laugh at him. Naruto picked himself up from the floor and sat on edge of the bed and reached for the pain meds and the glass of water that was now always kept by my bed side. Naruto shook out the two pills and passed me the glass and the pills that I was supposed to take. I took the pills and handed the water back to Naruto who put it on the bed side table and looked at me.

"Naruto," I started,

"What's up?" He asked

"It's Tuesday" I said.

"So?"

"My father is supposed to come today."

"I know, and we will be ready for when he comes." Naruto said leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"Thanks Naruto, I'm glad you understand everything and that I haven't scared you off yet," I sighed

"What, you think that you adopting a baby that was forced upon you would scare me off?" Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about me ditching you. All that we do together feels right, like that how this is supposed to be, and I love it!"

"Really you feel that way too?" I asked surprised.

"Why is that so surprising?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I could see this going into a fight so I decided to change course of our conversation.

"It's not its just I have been feeling that way ever since our first date." I told him.

"Same here. Well let's get ready for your father." Naruto said jumping up and promptly tripping and falling over a piece of clothing on the floor, I looked and saw that it was a sock. I laughed at Naruto as he struggled back to his feet.

"Naruto, no breaking yourself, I'm the only one aloud to be broken here." I told him swinging my one casted and one un-casted leg over the edge of the bed and picking up my crutches so that I could go to the washroom. As I hobbled my way to the bathroom I heard Naruto chuckle as he picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. After I finished up in the washroom, which includes a shower after wrapping my cast in a plastic bag, I got in the clothing that was now kept in the washroom to make my life easier, one less stop. I left the bathroom clean and refreshed and feeling better about the day. I limped over to Naruto who was standing by the door to the hall and elevator waiting for me. We rode the elevator as we had done all week before and went to the kitchen for breakfast. As we sat and ate our cereal I thought of how I could prepare Naruto for my father. I looked at Naruto thoughtfully and wondered what he thought about my father coming. I was looking at him to long because h started staring back at me, we ended up having a staring contest, and I won because about thirty seconds after we started Naruto started laughing. I watched the laughing man in front of me and smiled at him. I decided I wasn't going to worry about my father to much, hopefully he would see how happy I am around Naruto and would leave it at that. Hopefully my father would see that I love Naruto and he loves me back and will let me be happy and back off.

Naruto and I waited in the living room, which was close to the front door, for my father and sister to come. Naruto and I both agreed that since I was gimped that he my father shouldn't mind that I wouldn't be at the door to meet him. We had it arranged that I would be the first thing my father and sister would see when they walked into the room, Naruto would sit beside me and my father and sister would have their backs to the big screen TV, which was hidden by two cupboard doors, I thought the was so cool. I looked at the clock every thirty seconds or so and by noon I started hoping that they had forgotten what today was and weren't coming. I was wrong cause about a minute after thinking that there was a knock on the front door. Naruto got up and answered it and I started to stand up so that I wasn't sitting when the walked in. I heard Naruto greeting my father and sister. I heard their voices get louder as they walked to the living room and Naruto was the first to enter with my father behind him and my sister was the last to enter.

"Hello Father, Hanabi." I greeted them bowing as much as my crutches would let me. Naruto came to stand beside me. "Please sit down." I told them gesturing to the chairs that we has set out, we all had lazy-boy chairs to sit in. I waited for my father and sister to be seated before I sat down and Naruto had waited for us all to be seated before he sat. We all sat for a minute before anyone spoke.

"Your mother will give birth next week." My father informed, he was the first to speak.

'Oh crap, I don't know if Naruto can handle that, maybe ill get one of my friends to help me.' I thought when my father told me this.

"Thank you for telling us," I said, "Would you like us to be there?"

"There is no need, but if you want, you may be there. I won't be there." My father said looking around the room. I looked at Naruto and saw a look that told me that any minute he would start yelling at my father. I shot out my hand and placed on Naruto's balled up fist. He looked at me and I gave him a warning look. He sighed and turned back to my father and sister with a fake smile plastered on his face. I saw a muscle twitch in his jaw before turning back to the two people across from us. I held my hand on his a squeezed, while he turned his hand over and interlaced his fingers with mine. My father looked at our hands and for the first time that day, he smiled. I saw my sister relax and settle deeper into her chair and started looking around the room too. I smiled at her and looked back at my father.

"So, Naruto, what did you do to get such a wonderful home?" My father asked Naruto.

"When I was a ninja, I saved a village in the demon country and saved their priestess. They gave me a lot of money for it, I tried to turn it down but they forced it on me, I couldn't refuse, and now they are still giving me money." Naruto told them. "And then I grew up and apparently I became very sexy because all the girls want me now."

I looked at Naruto and could see how the girls would think that he is sexy. He was perfectly tanned and his hair was a wonderful shade of blond and his eyes were the brightest blue and made him look like an angel. I smiled and looked back too my sister to see her staring at Naruto. I snickered and squeezed Naruto's hand who squeezed mine back.

"Really? Well, I heard that you quit being a ninja." My father said.

"Yes, I would go on dangerous missions and would have a few fan girls following and one of them got in the way and nearly died. After that I decided that I wouldn't put anyone else in danger so I stayed home to keep the fan girls in the village." Naruto explained.

"I see, well I can see that you have a very kind heart," I could see that my father was planning something, "Naruto I was wondering if you could show me around the house while we let the two sister talk about what has happened since the last time they saw each other.

Naruto looked surprised but all the same, stood up and followed my father out of the room, but before he left he looked back at me and winked. I smiled after him and then turned to my sister.

"Well, I think he likes you." My sister teased.

"No duh." I laughed.

"Well, do you like him?"

"Yes, I do, I like him a lot."

"Well I think father his doing all of this to test him, with the whole you adopting mom's baby, him coming here and then asking Naruto show him around the house alone."

"That's what I thought; do you think that Naruto passed the test?" I asked

"Yep, and I bet Father is asking what Naruto intentions towards you are." Hanabi said.

"I hope Father doesn't scare off Naruto, but then again Naruto hasn't run away yet."

"Yep," Hanabi agreed.

Hanabi and I talked about our lives and what has happened since we parted ways last time. We talked until our father and my Naruto walked in laughing.

"Hanabi, time for us to be going," my father said. I stood up with the help of my crutches.

"Of course Father," she said standing as well. This time I followed then out of the room with Naruto and my father leading the way, laughing. We were at the front door and my father and Naruto shook hands and Naruto held the door open for my father and sister. After shutting the door and leading me to the living room again, we sat down again and I stared at Naruto.

"What did my father ask?" I started.

"He wanted to know what my intentions were towards you" Naruto said smiling at me.

"And?"

"I told him that I love you and that no matter what I wasn't going to leave you."

"Really?" I asked, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Yep," then he leaned over and kissed me to tell me that all he said was true. We sat there kissing until we need air and when we did break apart we stared at each other until Naruto stomach started growling. So we got up and he walked and I hobbled to the kitchen and ate more ramen with his cat, Ramen. After dinner we went up the elevator to our room and stayed up just staring at each other until my eyes started to droop and I fell asleep.

---------------------------

**Another chapter said and done. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I hope that you review this and will read more as the chapters come. Thank you to those of you have read and reviewed and if you are one of those people I love you! I will keep writing for you because you tell me to. Thank YOU!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Week 2, Day 3,4,5,6, and 7, Talking to my Friends and Finishing this Week.

(Long title)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thank you to my reviewers who reviewed almost as soon as I put up the last chapter. This chapter might be my longest one considering that I'm putting a whole week into it, but any who on with the story. **

**------------------------**

When I woke up, I didn't wake up to Naruto's sleeping face, I woke up August staring at me. I blinked at her a few times until I realised that I was August and not Naruto.

"Hi!" She said smiling.

"What is going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Naruto had to go talk to Lady Tsunade; she most likely wants him to go back to being a ninja" She said standing up and sitting on my bed.

"Why would she want that?" I asked sitting up.

"Because Kakashi 'retired' and we are short ninja's, Itachi was barely able to get time off for the wedding and honey moon, he had to go on a mission as soon as we got back. Sasuke and Sakura just got a day off in months; they will be coming to see you later." She explained, reaching over to grab my meds and my glass of water. She shook out two pills and handed them to me as well as the glass of water. I murmured 'Thanks' and swallowed the pills. "Shikamaru and Tamari get their day off tomorrow so they will come tomorrow with Neji and Tenten who some how also got that day off." She continued, setting the glass back down and looking at me.

"Huh, well that's weird." I said.

"I know. Well Naruto told me what to do and told me that you usually get up and go to the washroom right after you take your pills." August stood up and helped me out of bed and passed me my crutches. I hobbled my way to bathroom with August by my side. I did my business in the washroom and when finished I limped back out to find my best friend standing by the door. We walked out to the hall and August called the elevator and we walked in, Ramen the cat close at our heels. We ate breakfast and went to the living room and turned on the news, which just started a breaking news report.

"This morning, we saw Naruto walking towards the Hyuuga compound to meet with Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata's father. We should be on the look out for Hinata and a shiny rock on her finger in the coming week." The anchorman said then he turned to his co-anchor and said, "It seems like just a month ago, they started going out."

"That's because it was just a month ago they started dating, and now we know that Hinata is now living with Naruto and that there are many young women who wanted Naruto for themselves." The co-anchor said.

"Yeah and you're one of those girls," The anchorman said laughing at his blushing co-anchor. "In other news-" he continued but was cut off by me changing the channel to cartoons.

I watched the cartoons with mixed feelings; I was existed at the thought of Naruto meeting with my father alone, I was angry that it was such a huge topic, I was sad that I wasn't with Naruto, and I was surprised by the whole thing.

"Well," August said, unsure of what to do.

"Well what?" I asked looking at her. I realised that she was seated in Naruto's normal spot. I felt odd with out Naruto there, I felt out of place almost, but then I thought of all the wonderful time I have spent with him, I have had him all to myself this past week, the groceries were brought to the house. He never had to go out to get something; it would come to the house if we needed it. So I guess it was time that he left me alone for a bit to go to the outside world. August and I watched cartoons and movies for the rest of the morning. At lunch there was a knock on the door which August got up and answered. When she got back she also brought back Sasuke and Sakura, who had lunch.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Duck-butt hair." I greeted them; Sakura laughed and came over to give me a hug, while Sasuke glared at me.

"Don't call me that," Sasuke said.

"What, duck-butt hair?"

"Yes"

"When you get a different hair style I will," I said folding my arms and sticking my tongue out at Sasuke.

"So that bump on the head still has you changed," Sakura said standing up straight and passing out tempura to us. "Sasuke, stop glaring and give them their rice." Sakura told him. Sasuke sighed and gave me a bowl of rice and then passed one to August. I broke apart my chopsticks and started to eat the food. We ate in silence; Sasuke wouldn't stop glaring at me so every now and then I would stick my tongue out at him causing him to glare harder. We finished and Sakura took all our garbage to the kitchen and came back with milk and cookies, where she found them I do not know all I know is that I really like milk and cookies! We ate our milk and cookies and I turned on the TV, which everyone thought was awesome, we ate the cookies dipped in milk and watched the noon hour news.

"We just got a report from our reporters near the Hyuuga compound; they report that Naruto has been seen leaving the compound and then headed in the direction of Lady Tsunade's place. We have confirmed that the Hokage was to meet with Naruto to discus Naruto going back to being a shinobi of the leaf village. (AN: I know that its confusing, but yes Tsunade is Hokage and Hinata is not a ninja, if she was she wouldn't have broken herself, and Itachi is good guy and never killed his clan and is a sexy beast, and whoever came up with Sasuke and his Duck-Butt hair-ness , I applaud you, good job! Any who, back to the story.)" The report finished with that and went on to report that the weather was normal and that we should be expecting rain soon.

"Yay, Rain!" I exclaimed when I heard that. Everyone looked at me with surprise and then laughed, except for Sasuke, he glared at me. Silly Sasuke and his Duck-butt hair. "I have an idea, because I saw all I need to see on the news, so let's watch a movie." I pressed the video on demand button on the remote and flipped through the channels and picked Bleach: Memories of Nobody to watch. We watched the movie and were half way through when Naruto came back home to see Sasuke and Sakura cuddled together on the couch and August and I sitting in the Lazy-boy chairs watching and munching on some microwave popcorn.

"Hey," I greeted after swallowing a mouthful of buttery popcorny goodness.

"Hey," He then leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss, after of which he licked his lips to get all the butter that transferred from my lips that came from the popcorn. He smiled and laughed softly.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" August asked looking at him.

"It's going," He sighed standing by me with his arm around my shoulders.

"That bad eh?" Sakura piped up.

"Well it's not all bad," Naruto said smiling to himself; I knew he was thinking of something that had to do with my father.

"Well I have to go home, Itachi is supposed to call later to tell me that he's safe," August said standing up, giving up her chair.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, Itachi will call and if I miss it he will worry and then he'll screw up his mission." She said picking up her bag that we had left in the living room all day.

"Okay, if you have to go you better go," I sighed.

"We should go to," Sakura said standing up and stretching her arms over her head while Sasuke watched her, still sitting on the couch.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Because, I have to make this lump here dinner," Sakura said poking Sasuke in the gut making Sasuke glare at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay then…" I said shifting my eyes away from them. I paused the movie which was almost over and grabbed my crutches to get up. As I struggled up, Sasuke used his ninja skills to jump up and do a flip and land on the side table beside the couch.

"Show-off," I heard Naruto mutter.

"What was that; Dope?" Sasuke growled.

"I said 'show-off,' you need to get you hearing checked; Teme." Naruto said clearly. After saying that, Naruto got into a fighting stance Sasuke jumped off of the side table and reached for his kunai, but they weren't there, smooth Duck-butt hair guy

Sakura was between them in a flash while I stood there uselessly, leaning on my crutches.

"No fighting guys, Sasuke, you know better, and Naruto, just no." She said standing at the ready in case one of them jumped to attack the other. I saw them relax their stances and Naruto stood up straight and sighed.

"Fine whatever," Sasuke said turning up his nose. Sakura elbowed him in the gut while he wasn't looking.

"We will be going now," Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's ear and pulled him out the door while August followed. Naruto and I followed them to the door and waved them out. August got into her car and drove off while Saskue and Sakura jumped onto the roof tops and hopped out of site. We stood in the door way for a bit until Naruto turned to me.

"How was your day?" He asked stepping back into the house and gently pulling me with him and shutting the door.

"It was good; I woke up to see August staring at me, then we ate breakfast and then Sasuke and Sakura came in and then we talked and watched Bleach: Memories of nobody, then you came home." I quickly summarized the day and walked, well hobbled with Naruto back to the living room. Naruto nodded while I told him about the day and by the time I had finished, we were in the living room and I was sitting down with my foot propped up.

"Sounds like you had fun with out me." Naruto said smiling at me and patted my arm.

"It would have been more fun if you were here. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was seven o'clock, (AN: I know it's confusing, I'm confused too, but I need to keep the chapter moving.)

"I know, I'm just making fun of you." He said looking to the television. I picked up the remote and pressed the play button and we finished watching Ichigo and the shinigami kick butt. When the movie was finished, Naruto got up and went to get dinner ready, which turned out to be calling a pizza place that delivered some pizza and we ate it and watched TV until I started drifting off to sleep, Naruto saw this. He stood up and gently picked me up and carried me up to my room. He laid me down on the bed and left, but he came back shortly with my crutches. I felt him lie down beside me and put his arm around me.

-------------------------------------------------

I woke up to Naruto staring at me, he smiled when he saw that I was awake and then sat up and reached for my meds and gave me the usual two pills and my glass of water and then after I had took them, took my glass away and unexpectedly kissed me. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me in ages, like he was going to leave but he didn't want to. I was worried when he broke the kiss and looked away. I wanted to ask what was going on but he didn't let me. He changed his face to the one that told me he was care free and that I shouldn't be worried about anything. I had divert my thought else were because I remembered that Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Tameri were all coming over soon. I stood up and went to the bathroom and got changed and when did my business. I left and limped over to Naruto who smiled and walked with me to the elevator to go downstairs. We ate breakfast in the kitchen and then went to the living room and watched TV until my friends got here.

We were watching the opening for the latest Bleach episode when there was a knock on the front door. Naruto got up and went and answered it. He came back with all my friends and my one cousin. They all sat down, each couple got their own couch and Naruto and I had a Lazy-boy chair each. (AN: Naruto has four Lazy-boys, two couches, and two love-seats. Why I don't put Naruto and Hinata in one of the love-seats, I do not know.)

"How's it going?" Tameri asked smiling at me.

"Its going good." I said smiling back at her.

"That's good; did you like the flowers we sent you?" She asked.

"I did, the lilies smelt wonderful and they made the house smell good." I told her, causing her to laugh.

"That's goods, everyone had a meting on which flowers to get you, Neji was the representative for your whole family." Tenten supplied, Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey all you had to do was pay half the cost for the lilies, and even that wasn't that much." Tameri said sternly and elbowed him in the ribs. I laughed with everyone else and then Naruto got up and went to the kitchen, when he came back he brought with him some chips and dip for us too munch on. I wondered if he was tired of hosting my friends at his place. I wondered if the love he felt for me was wavering, I was saddened by the thought and hoped I was wrong. We ate the chips and talked about the latest missions my friends had gone on and how I was healing up and how much Naruto and I looked so cute together. We talked for the day, but they had to leave at 8:00 pm and we talked till 8:30 pm. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep. Tameri and Shikamaru left with Neji and Tenten and Naruto and I waved them off from the front door, Naruto's arm around my shoulders holding me close. They got into their cars and drove off to their homes; Neji was going to drop off Tenten at her home before heading to the compound while Shikamaru and Tameri lived together.

Naruto and I walked back inside and headed up stairs to goo to sleep. I changed into my P.J.s in the bathroom and limped over to the bed and got under the covers. Soon Naruto came to bed in just his boxers and climbed under the covers with me, cuddling up to me and soon he was snoring. I looked at him and smiled, he was so peaceful and handsome looking while he slept. I fell asleep watching Naruto sleep. (Creepy)

---------------------------------

We woke up and went about the day like we usually did, watching TV, eating milk and cookies, petting Ramen, and just doing what we did without my friends coming over to see me. I would see my friends for a while, they all had missions to go on and there was no one coming to see me that I knew of. When we were tired we went to bed and slept. We woke up again and did it all over again. This finished off our second week together, and the worries I had before, never popped into my head again during the rest of the week.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**There another chapter finished, sorry that it took so long to put up, but I had stuff come up and I had no time!!!! But here this chapter is and it's longer than any of my other chapters. I hope you liked this chapter and plz R&R!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Week 3, Bring Home Baby.

**Declaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Don't worry guys; this chapter will be more existing then the last two! I Promise!**

**----------------------------------------------**

I woke up to the phone ringing. I rolled over and poked Naruto who was still asleep.

"Morning" He said drowsily,

"The phones ringing"

"So what?"

"It might be something important"

"Fine" he sighed; I smiled as Naruto got out of bed and walked slowly over to the phone. "Hello?" He answered the phone. "Oh hello Hiashi-san, I'm good, I see, I see," He nodded, and then his expression changed, he had been smiling; now his face was concerned, "Of course we will be there as soon as possible." He hung up the phone and then turned towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried.

"Your mother just went into labour; we should go be with her at the hospital." Naruto said, quickly hurrying to get dressed. I sat up quickly and grabbed my crutches. I hobbled to get dressed while Naruto ran out to call his driver. He came back in a few minutes and saw that I was half dressed; I had my shirt on and was still wearing my jammy pants. "I'll let you finish getting dressed; I'll be back in about five minutes." He left and I finished getting dressed, and waited for Naruto to come back and collect me. He came back and walked with me out of the house and into the limo which was waiting, running. We rode to the hospital silently, when we arrived, Naruto ran inside and grabbed a wheel chair for me so that we could move faster so I left my crutches in the limo and Naruto pushed me to the front desk and too a kind looking women.

"We need to see-" Naruto began, but was cut off by a voice behind us.

"Hinata, Naruto, Follow me," We turned around and saw my father coming towards us. Naruto nodded and pushed me after my father as he led up down a hall and into an elevator. We rode the elevator silently and when it stopped my father led us out into the hallway towards the maternity ward.

"Your mother is in that room." My father said stopping and pointing towards a room at the far end of the corridor.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have an important meeting to go to that concerns my younger daughter." He said and started walking back towards the elevator. I heard Naruto heavy breathing from behind me that told me that he was angry.

"Come on, let's go." I told him, leaning back in the wheelchair to look up at him so that he was upside down. He sighed and started to push me towards the room that my father had indicated.

When we entered the room we saw that my mother was all alone in the small room. Naruto pushed me towards my mother's bedside and stood behind me waiting.

"Hello mother," I said taking her hand into mine and giving it a small squeeze, "how are you feeling?"

"As good as could be expected." She sighed. "What happened to your father?"

"He had to go to a meeting that had to do with Hanabi." I told her.

"Of course, here I am in labour and he has to run off and do something else, Stupid jack ass." I was surprised by my mother calling my father a jack ass, "I'm sorry that I just called your father a jack ass, but, he should be here. I am his wife. I am having his third child, even if we are forcing it upon our daughter and her boyfriend." She then looked up to Naruto, "I'm sorry about all this."

"Not at all, Hyuuga-san" Naruto said waving off her apology, "I would do anything for Hinata."

"You don't have to call me Hyuuga-san, call me Riho." She told him.

"If you wish, Riho," Naruto said and flashed a perfect smile; she smiled back but then grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Contraction,"

"What do you need?"

"The doctor," She then reached for the call button.

"Hello?" a tired voice said.

"I need lady Tsunade,"

"I will send her up right away."

"Thank you,"

"Lady Tsunade?" Naruto and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she's the one looking after me. Your father said it was to be her and no one else, as well as her best nurses."

Upon saying this, Tsunade slid open the door and came in followed by a cart with tools with Shizune pushing the cart, Sakura was behind her as well as Ino. They all walked into the small room.

"How are you feeling Riho-san?" Tsunade asked walking up to my mother's other side and placing her hand on my mother's forehead.

"Okay, but I just had a contraction that hurt like hell; I have been able to ignore them till now."

"Okay, we will start timing these." Tsunade then looked up at us, "sorry guys, but there's not enough room for you guys to be in here." We were then ushered out by Shizune. We waited outside in the hall for what seem like forever, each waiting for the other to speak. I heard a buzzing from behind me. I looked to see Naruto pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey Hinata," He said then he held his phone in front of me. I looked to see a picture of a crib. It was white, square, crib with a soft pink mattress. "What do you think?"

"Its perfect, but are you sure that its going to be a girl?" I questioned.

"No, but the mattress can be changed if it's a boy." He said.

"Why do you have a picture of a crib on your phone?"

"Because I asked August to go crib shopping before we left, I called her while you were getting dressed." He explained. "I sent Itsuki (the driver) to her to give her money to pay for the crib. She just sent this picture to see if we would like it."

"Well aren't you on the ball today."

"Yep."

"Have you done anything else that I don't know about?"

"Yeah, I asked August to get the best baby monitors and any other baby equipment that we might need, I had the room right next to ours painted and decorated, and I'm hungry." He told me.

"Wow, why didn't I know about the room being decorated?" I asked pouting slightly.

"Because, you were always in the other room watching TV with me; I had Tamari and Ino decorate it. I wanted it to be a surprise. I don't even know what it looks like." He said shrugging.

"Fine," I said "I'm hungry too."

"Lets get something to eat then," Naruto said pushing me down the hall towards what I guessed to be the cafeteria, I wasn't sure cause I was looking up at Naruto again.

"What do you want to eat?"

"POUTINE!" I shouted.

"Alright then," Naruto looked at the cafeteria worker and said, "Two poutine's please." The cafeteria made our poutine and handed them to Naruto, who using his ninja skills managed to push me and my wheelchair and carry the poutine to a table. We ate our poutine in silence except for chewing noises. After we finished the poutine and Naruto put the tray on top of the garbage bin and then he pushed me back towards my mother's room. When we made it back we heard screaming of pain and we both knew that she was right in the middle of giving birth. We both blushed and Naruto pushed me towards a bench were he sat down. We sat in silence and waited. We had been waiting for about a minute when the screaming subsided. And we then heard the crying of a newborn baby. We looked at each other and smiled when we saw Tsunade walking towards us Naruto stood up and I looked up.

"It's a girl." Tsunade smiled. "You can come and see the baby." She told us gesturing us to follow. We followed into the room and saw my mother holding the babe with a smile on her face

"You get to name her." My mother told us. I looked at the baby in her arms and thought of the perfect name.

"I think that her name will be Minami." I said.

"That's a beautiful name," My mother said. "Would you like to hold Minami?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, you're her mother now." She said and she gently passed me the baby. Minami opened her eyes and I saw that they had the Hyuuga Byakugan for her eyes where a light lavender. She raised a tiny hand towards my face and I held up my finger for her, she wrapped my finger with her tiny hand and smiled. I smiled down at her simply gazed at her. I looked up at Naruto and saw that he was also gazing lovingly at Minami. He looked at me and smiled and gently kissed the top of my head.

"I guess we wont have to change the mattress after all." He whispered into my hair. I giggled and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed me, not caring that Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, and my mother were all in the room.

When we broke apart after about a minute we turned back to Minami who was now sleeping in my arms. Naruto and I gazed at her for a very long; we only stopped looking at her when Tsunade coughed. We looked up to her.

"Little Minami there weighs 7.5 pounds and in perfect health, the best health she could be in for a baby. We will keep her here over night, but you should be able to take her home tomorrow." Tsunade told us

"Great, that will give us time to get everything finished at home." Naruto said.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said, "You're a mommy!"

"I know," I sighed.

"Excuse me, but I promised that I would call August when we found if it's a boy or a girl." Naruto explained and he stepped out into the hall.

I had no where to look that was as amazing as the child in my arms so I looked at Minami, drinking in her beauty. She had my bluish blackish purplish hair, and a perfect baby face that seemed to glow. Naruto came back in after a couple minutes.

"August is very happy and can't wait to meet little Minami when we bring her home tomorrow. She got the money I sent her and she has bought the crib and any other stuff that we might need. She's on her way back home to set every thing up in the room." Naruto informed us.

"You are going to love the room; it's perfect." Ino told us.

"Shut up, Ino-pig" Sakura said stomping on Ino's toe.

"You shut up, billboard-brow." Ino hissed back and tried to step on Sakura's toe but missed and fell flat on her face. I snorted with laughter while Shizune smiled painfully, Naruto rolled his eyes while sakura looked very smug, and I saw a vain pulsing in Tsunade's forehead (you know, the angry face vein.)

**TIME SKIP!!! (About a day)**

When Naruto and I got home the next day with Minami in Naruto's arms, (he got to carry her in to the house because I had to use my crutches.) the first thing we did was go and have a look at the room that our friends had made for the baby. It was wonderful. It had a white changing station with baby wipes and everything that will be needed to change a diaper. There was the crib that August had bought yesterday and with a mobile hanging over it that had little animals on it. The room was painted light lavender; it was slightly darker than the color of our eyes, There as a rocking chair in the corner and small stereo to play lullabies on with a collection of CD's. It was perfect; I made a mental note to take the girls out to dinner sometime to thank them. I went and sat in the rocking chair and Naruto handed me Minami and he went I picked I CD and popped into the stereo and soon a soft lullaby filled the room and Minami was soon asleep. I beckoned Naruto over to us and he took Minami from my arms and placed her ever so gently into the crib so as not to wake her up. I hobbled over with out my crutches, I was able to walk with out them now, and together Naruto watch Minami sleep. Naruto put his arm around me and kissed my head.

"She looks just like you." He whispered.

"Yeah, but you got to remember that technically she is my sister." I whispered back.

"So, she is now like our daughter and I wouldn't want her to look like anyone else."

I giggled softly and turned back to the sleeping child in the crib.

--------------------------------------------

**There you go guys, the sixteenth chapter, Im sorry that it took so long to get up. I meant to get up a week ago but I couldn't between School starting soon and family matters. I was not writing from experience, trust me.**

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and please read and review if you haven't already, and if you have reviewed, please review again. I'm sorry if I spelt something wrong, my bad, and again, I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Little Minami At Home.

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.**

**Yeah Guys, I got another chapter up!!! YAY!!! Happy face. Well any who here is this chapter, Enjoy!**

**-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

I was able to walk around with out my crutches now so I ditched them and just limped it was still hard to carry Minami, so Naruto got to carry her while we walked around the house, but anytime I was sitting down I got to hold her! It had been three days since we brought Minami home and August was staying with us because Itachi was on a mission that would take him a week to get home.

On this morning, we where in the living room watching the morning news. We had some how managed to keep the fact that we now had a baby in the house quite from the media, I think my father might have had something to do with it. We had finished breakfast which consisted of an omelette with cheese, ham, onion, and red ball peppers, tasty tasty nom nom. But any way we where watching the news when there was a knock on the door, Naruto started to stand up, but I said no, I would get it, I handed Minami to August and hobbled out of the room to answer the door. I opened the door and all I saw was darkness as a cloth bag was forced over my head, before I could scream I felt a sharp pain on my head and then I felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing.

**NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

I watched Hinata limp out of the room to the door. August and I sat in silence, august playing with Minami in her arms and I continued to watched the news. It had been five minutes before I realized that Hinata should be there by now, or she should have brought whoever knocked on the door to the living room. I looked around the room and saw August looking worried too. I got up and went to the front door, it was still open, I ran threw the house looking for Hinata but I found nothing. She wasn't in any of the rooms. I ran back to August and Minami.

"Hinata's gone, I cant find her any where." I panted

"Oh no, what do we do?" August asked standing up.

"I'm going to go to Tsunade," I said "Please stay here with Minami, I'll be right back." And I ran out of the house and down the street, people staring at me as I ran past, I heard a squeal from a group of girls as I ran past. I didn't stop running until I brust threw Tsunade's door.

"Hinata's missing" I yelled at her.

"Oh Naruto, How's it going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ero-sennin, what are you doing here?" I asked, momentarily distracted from my emergency.

"Is that the way you greet all your former teachers?" Jiraiya asked. "And what are you doing here?" His question reminded me of what I had to do.

"Tsunade, Hinata's gone, she's not at the house, I think she was kidnapped."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata got up and went to answer the door at home and then she never came back." I told her.

"She went to answer the door?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, said she would do it." I explained.

"Did you see or hear anything out of the ordinary?"

"August and I didn't hear anything, we were watching the news." I said.

"Oh crap, what will Hiashi say?" Tsunade asked to no one in particular.

"What will I say to what?" Hiashi asked as he walked into the room. "Hello Naruto, tell me how is my daughter, Hinata?"

"She's…" I paused "She's good"

"Mmm, and how about Minami?"

"She's good too."

Hiashi turned to Tsunade, "So what will I say to what that is so bad?" He asked

"Umm," I watched Tsunade bite her lip and Jiraiya kept looking back and forth between the two."

"I will find out eventually," Hiashi prompted.

"Hinata has been kidnapped." I told him, if anyone was going to take the blame, it was going to be me.

"What do you mean 'kidnapped'?"

"I mean she was kidnapped, she went to answer the door this morning about half an hour ago, and she never came back." I explained.

"And why haven't you gather some people and gone after her?" Hiashi asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to be a ninja anymore, I have no idea which way they went, and I don't have any kunai" I told him, "And I wanted to talk to Tsunade first." I added.

"Wow Naruto, you grew up!" Jiraiya said, smiling.

"Now is not the time Jiraiya" Tsunade scolded.

"What are you going to do about my missing daughter?" Hiashi asked angrily.

"Well we need Kakashi, but he's 'retired'" Tsunade held up air quotes.

"Why do you need Kakashi?" Hiashi asked.

"His ninja hounds would help us in figuring where Hinata is." Tsunade explained.

"What about Kiba and Akamaru?" I asked.

"Well they are a given, good thing they aren't on a mission." Tsunade said, folding her hands and resting her head on them.

Just then Kakashi pooped his head through the open window.

"Kakashi, we need you!" I blurted out.

"I thought so; I have been sitting out here for a while now." Kakashi said, I saw his favourite book in his hand, Make-out Paradise, still open.

"Will you be able to help?" Tsunade asked, turning to him.

"I'm willing, it's if Tsughi will be willing to let me go." He said, putting his book into his back pocket.

"I'm sure you can convince her, tell her that this is one last mission and if I send you on anymore, I'll buy her a drink or whatever she wants." Tsunade said, Kakashi nodded and hopped out of sight. Tsunade then turned back to Hiashi and I. "I will contact Kiba and Akamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Yamato. Naruto go get whatever you need, you can meet up with the others at the front gates, I want you to leave in an hour, or sooner."

"I'm going?" I asked, I thought she was going to say that I couldn't go.

"Well she is your girlfriend, I supposed that there would be no stopping you. I wanted to send more of her friends, but they are all on missions."

"Why do you want to send more of her friends?" Hiashi asked.

"Because, like Naruto, they won't stop till they find her." Tsunade explained. "Now go Naruto."

I nodded and ran out of the room.

**TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"August, I'm going with Kakashi, Kiba and Akamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Yamato to find Hinata. Please stay here with Minami and take care of her." I told her as I was packing up my stuff that I had just brought home from the supply store.

"I will," August said, Minami was sleeping in her crib.

"I have to go grab something from my room, I'll be right back." I said then ran up the stairs to my room where I pulled out my top drawer and pulled out a small box. I got it from Hinata's father when I went to see him by myself. I went to ask if I could marry his daughter. I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Hiashi said that I could and then he gave me this ring. IT was a stunning ring; it was made of white gold and had one large diamond with smaller diamonds all around the band. I looked at it a felt a tear roll down my cheek. I felt that someone was looking at me; I looked up and saw August standing in the doorway, her eyes soft.

"I was going to ask her, I was going to take her out for dinner this weekend and ask her there." I told August before I couldn't say any more. She walked over to me and put her arms around me, as she walked, her wedding and engagement ring sparkled. She held me as I sobbed into her shoulder. She released me and took the ring and pulled out a silver chain, then she put the ring on to the chain then she slipped it over my head were it hung with the necklace that Tsunade had given to me when I was younger. August looked into my eyes.

"Go get her," she encouraged, "I'll stay here with Minami."

"Thanks," I ran out of my room and into Minami's. "I'll bring her back; I'll bring back your mommy." I told her and then gave her a kiss. I turned on my heel and ran out the house and down the street towards the front gates.

When I got to the gates, everyone was already there and Kakashi was planning with Yamato.

"What took you so long dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, had to say bye." I explained hastily. All of them looked at the new necklace around my neck; I tucked it into my shirt. "What's the plan?" I asked.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Look guys another chapter done!!! YAY!!! **

**Plz read and review and tell me what you think, and sorry if I spelt something wrong, my bad. Thx to all my regular reviewers, I wuvz youz all!!!! I want cake, I have wanted cake all week, sad face. Oh well. Any who, next chapter is iffy, I don't; know when I will be able to get it up, but I'm pre-writing the chapters in class when I have time, so all I have to do is type them up. But I'll try my hardest to get it up, oh and I'm starting another FanFiction, it's going to be a Naruto FanFiction called "A NEW LIFE" plz read it, there will be NaruHina. **

**Peace out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: What the hell is going on?!?!?

**Disclaimer: I no own the Naruto. **

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting for this chapter I was distracted and I have homework and I started watching the Abridged series of Naruto which absolutely funny and I was lazy, so here it is.**

*******

**HINATA'S POV!**

"Where am I?" I asked to an apparently empty room, but it wasn't as empty as I thought because someone answered me.

"You are in a secret place." A cool voice said.

"Secret?"

"Yeah, we can't tell you where."

"Oh, okay." I shrugged.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Well what were you expecting?"

"I was expecting you to put up a fight."

"Well I can't really fight you," and I pointed to my brokenness.

"Yeah I know."

"Stop talking to her!" A new voice ordered.

"Why can't he talk to me?" I asked.

"Because I said so" the second voice said.

"Well that's lame" I told him, "Anyway, can I know names?"

"I'm Alpha" the second voice, now alpha said.

"And I'm Meta" the first voice said.

"Weird names" I commented,

"Yeah, well what you going to do about it?" Alpha sneered

"Nothing, I can't" And again I pointed to my casted foot.

"Damn straight"

"Any way, I'm hungry, can I get some food?" I asked.

"Here," and Alpha threw something at me, and me not being a ninja, did not catch it before it hit my head and fell into my lap.

I picked it up to see that it was some rice balls. I started to eat the first one slowly, but when I was about half done it, I started to feel sleepy.

"You put something in those didn't you?" I heard Meta ask Alpha, they sounded like they were far away.

"Yep," replied Alpha, then I fell asleep, so I had no idea what was going on after that.

**NARUTO'S POV!!!**

"So what is the plan?" I asked, after tucking the ring under my shirt.

"Umm, you are going to head north with Yamato, Shiba, Akino, and Urushi" Kakashi said after gathering his thoughts. "I'm going with Pakkun and bull, and we are going to head east, Kiba and Akamaru are going the head south with Neji, and Sasuke and Sakura are going to head west with Biscuit and Uhei." And each dog went to their respective person.

"Right, let's go!" I told them, Yamato and I with the dogs that Kakashi had assigned us headed north while the others went in the direction they were to go in. "What do we do if we find her or find a scent trail if Hinata?" I asked Yamato.

We send one of the dogs back to Kakashi and he will join us later with the others." Yamato explained.

I nodded and with renewed determination I sped up, hopping through the trees. 'Don't worry Hinata, we're coming.' I thought to myself. 'If its last thing I do, we will free you!'

**WITH THE BAD PEOPLE!!!**

"They will come looking for her." Meta told Alpha.

"Then the will fall into our trap," Alpha said, rubbing his hands together all evil like.

"If you say so, but I know your plans, they usually fall apart before they even start." Meta said shaking his head.

"Shut up, I know that this plan will work."

"What if they come prepared? We don't know what to expect."

"Will you shut up? Don't worry about it." *insert evil grin here*

"Fine whatever, I'm going somewhere that is not here, Bye." And Meta turned and left the room, leaving Alpha and his evil grin.

"Fine, go." Alpha said to Meta's back, "I will be fine with out you." And he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Good luck, if you don't succeed, there will be hell to pay from Lord Pain." Meta whispered.

Alpha was distracted by a hologram that appeared in front of him.

"What is your progress?" Pain asked.

Alpha got down on one knee and addressed Pain, "We have captured the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, The nine-tails will be here soon to take her back, that's when we will strike and get the nine-tails fox for you."

"Excellent, you have done well. Don't disappoint me now." And with that pain left with a soft buzzing sound.

"Yes sir." Alpha whispered to the nonexistent Pain. Suddenly, Alpha felt very angry, he never wanted this job, he wanted to live with his family, if it weren't for Itachi leaving the Akasuki, Alpha would be at his home now. Stupid Itachi only thinking of himself! After Alpha was down with this, he would hunt Itachi down and kill his family in front of him and then kill Itachi slowly, make him suffer for all the incovinounce he had caused Alpha. (A.N. Selfish Jerk!!!)

**NARUTO AND COMPANY!!!**

"Wait!" Shiba said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked urgently.

"I smell a trace of Hinata!"

"I smell it too!" Akino agreed.

"Me Too!" Urushi nodded.

"Good" Yamato said. "Shiba, go find Kakashi and get the others, Naruto and I will be waiting here."

"Right," And Shiba disappeared.

"Akino, which way is the scent the strongest?" Yamato asked turning to the dog.

"That way," He said nodding his head towards the Northwest.

"Good, as soon as the others get here we will go after Hinata." Yamato said.

"Right" Naruto said. He then sat down and closed his eyes and folded his hands together.

"What is he doing?" Akino asked Yamato.

"He's gathering natural chakra to go into Sage mode." Yamato explained.

"Ah, I see."

'I have to get as much chakra as I can! I don't know who or what we are dealing with!' Naruto thought to himself 'I will get her back!'

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER!!!**

"We're here!" Came a voice from a short distance away. Naruto opened his and looked around to see the others coming fast towards him.

"Great you're here!" Naruto said jumping up and meeting them halfway. "Now we can go!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kiba agreed.

"Which way do we go?" Sakura asked

"That way" Akino said, again nodding towards the northwest.

"Right!" They all nodded and then ran off towards the northwest.

"How much farther?" Naruto asked a little while later.

"Yeah the scent is getting stronger and stronger; we will be there very soon!" Shiba said and Akamaru gave an agreeing woof.

"Good" Naruto said. Shiba was right; about five minutes later of running they saw it. It looked like a small hut in the forest, but it was where Hinata's scent was coming from. But Naruto didn't need for the dogs to tell him, he felt her energy near by and it was coming from the hut. (AN: I wasn't sure what else to say about him just knowing, so I said that I know that it's cheesy and I didn't know what else the lair should be, but who expects a hut to be evil? Anywho, sorry peeps!) So all they had to do was storm the hut, kill whoever was inside, except for Hinata, and rescue Hinata! Should be a piece of Cake, mmmm cake, anyway, Naruto looked over at the others who nodded and then they arranged themselves around the hut and waited for the signal. They looked form one another and then looked at Kakashi, by now the dogs had disappears into magic dog land (what else am I supposed to call it?), and waited. He nodded and they attacked, first Naruto knocked down the door and looked around inside it to see nothing except for a set of stairs leading to an underground place. Naruto went inside, the others close at his heels, and peered down the stairs. He was about to make his way down them when he was stopped by the hand of Kakashi, who shook his head and moved in front of Naruto to head down the stairs first. They quietly crept down the stairs till the reached the bottom and found a passage lit by torches. As they walked down the creepy tunnel of death they where all on their guard for badies and bad things. They reached the end of the tunnel a little while later and looked around a large room, Kakashi took one cautious step forward and was immediately flipped upside down by a rope that was now holding him by the ankle.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"No, Stop, don't come closer!" Kakashi warned.

They all turned around, minus Kakashi, when the heard a quite, evil laugh behind them.

***

**There you go guys, again, sorry that it took forever to get this chapter up, but I needed some inspiration and I took me a while to find it. Well I found it and now you have something to read! Thx and Plz Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Rescue.

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto!**

**Hey Guys! Thanks to those who reviewed! I now have this chapter up and this story might finish soon… might! I'm not sure yet, any who, here it is**

**Third Person POV!!!!**

"Looks like you have fallen into my trap and now I am going to have the glory and lord Pain gets the nine-tails and Kychi will get his girl back, what's left of her anyway!" They heard a cool voice say, the voice was coming form the shadows. Naruto growled and balled his fists.

"What have you done to her!?!?!" He shouted.

"Nothing, she is sleeping calmly." And has the voice said this, a bed was rolled in with Hinata sleeping on it. She was pale and she looked cold for she had no blankets to cover and all she had on was a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and it was cold in the room. Naruto rushed over to her and held her in his arms. She had a fever and wasn't waking when he called to her.

"You call this sleepy calmly, she cold, has a fever and is not waking up!" Naruto shouted and the person in the shadows. Naruto took off his jacket and draped over her before standing up and glaring at the shadows were the person stood.

"What are you going to do?" the voice asked, taunting Naruto.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto growled.

"I warn you, this place has fifty ninjas." The voice told Naruto.

"Then why was it so easy to get in?" Yamato asked, calling the voices bluff.

"Because I ordered them to let you in," The voices said a slight tinge of panic in the voice. Everyone heard it and took advantage of it.

"You know what I think?" Kakashi asked, getting himself down from the rope using his kick ass ninja skills. "I think that there is just you and maybe a couple other people because you were expecting Naruto to come alone. You thought that he would think rash and not prepare by going to see the Hokage."

"N-n-n-no!" The voice said, panicking, they heard a small tap of a foot taking a step backwards, the others moved forward and closed in on the panicking person.

"Who are you working for?" Sakura asked sharply.

"The Akatuski, they promised me, if I did this, they would leave me alone, they threatened my family." The voice whimpered.

"How?"

"They said they would kill them! It's all Itachi's fault, if he hadn't left, I wouldn't be here!" he cried.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi was a spy for his village and then he met his girlfriend and left and went back to the village."

"So that's were he where he was" Sasuke said thoughtfully

"Pay attention to the problem at hand" Sakura scolded.

"Hn,"

"Why did you believe them?" Kakashi asked.

"They threatened my family! I told you that!" The voice cried.

"We can help, just give us Hinata, and we will protect your family," Kakashi told the person.

"No!" And he attacked. (Not a smart thing to do)

He came out of the shadows Kunai drawn, yelling and screaming. Kakashi blocked him while Yamato and Sasuke over came him and pinned him to the ground. They all heard the smack that echoed around the room. Naruto was still standing by Hinata on the bed and Sakura came over and used her Medical ninjustu to help Hinata.

"What's your name?" Kakashi ordered/asked.

"Isshin" He squeaked out.

"Is that your real name?"

"Yes" he managed out

"Where are your family?" Kakashi asked, his voice softened ever so slightly, but it was still hard.

"They are outside of the Hidden Sound Village." He managed.

"We can help, you, just us exactly where they are," Kakashi told him.

"If I tell you, they will kill them!" Isshin cried.

"We will find them before they know what hit them," Yamato assured Isshin.

"But even if I do tell you, you will still throw me in prison for kidnapping Hinata!" The man whimpered.

"If you can prove that you were forced, then we won't throw you in jail." Yamato said.

"Are you sure?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah, you have my word" Yamato said.

They were all distracted by a moan behind them. Everyone looked and saw Hinata stir in her sleep.

"Hinata-chan? Can you hear me?" Sakura called.

"Hmm?" Hinata moaned and she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried and hugged her.

"Naruto," she said and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I think so," she said uncertainly.

"Sakura, take Hinata back to the village, Naruto go with her!" Kakashi Ordered.

"Right" Sakura and Naruto said, Sakura scooped Hinata up and ran out of the room, Naruto close at her heels.

**Following Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura!!! Hinata POV!**

Sakura picked me up as if I weighed nothing and took off out of the lair, Naruto close behind her. I looked at his worried look on his face and smiled at him. He smiled back, and looked straight ahead, soon we were outside and running through the trees, they said nothing to each other on trip home, Naruto kept looking at me and looking ahead, and sakura kept watch of my vitals. I felt tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I knew we where getting close to the village, I missed my friends and family. I had been kidnapped for two days, and I felt I had been gone for two months! I wanted to see everyone again, and I wanted to be with Naruto again, I even wanted to see my father, who I have always disappointed, but he was still my father. I was to busy with my thoughts to notice that we had now entered the village and was heading straight for the hospital. When I did notice where we were, I was on a hospital bed and was being wheeled into a private room, Naruto never leaving my side. I was soon hooked up to a heart monitor and IV fluid and everything else they could think of. Naruto stood out of the way until they were all done and had left the room. When the nurses and doctors had left the room, the only people left in the room were Naruto, Sakura and myself. Naruto walked the five steps to my bed side and took a hold of my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I smiled and squeezed back. I finally felt that it would okay if I fell asleep, so I fell asleep holding Naruto's hand.

**Back with the others!!!**

"Come one, let's take you back to the village" Kakashi said, and used a jutsu to bind Isshin so that they would be sure that he wouldn't run, "Sasuke, you carry him, let's move out." And they left the building too. All the time Isshin was thinking 'oh crap, oh crap, where is Meta when I need him?' (I haven't though what to call Meta yet, *thinks*)

The trip to the village was uneventful; they made it to the village and immediately placed Isshin in a jail cell and went to see Lady Tsunade.

"You succeeded I hear" She said when they walked in.

"Yes, Naruto and Sakura have already brought back Hinata before we came." Kakashi told her.

"I know I saw here, she has a fever, but that's about it, we will keep her in the hospital for the night and she should be able to go home to Naruto's tomorrow." Tsunade told them.

"Good-" Kakashi began, but was interrupted by Hiashi who walked into the room.

"She will be able to go back to Naruto's, but I want her under close supervision, she will not leave his place unless I say so." He said. "I want the best guards we have guarding her at all times."

"They will not be allowed in the house, they will have to stay outside until we have the problem fixed." Tsunade told him.

"But-"

"No, Naruto will protect her inside of the house, and my guards will protect her outside of the house." Tsunade told him.

"…" Hiashi said nothing, he left with a small bow and Tsunade sighed.

"I'm going to see how Naruto and Hinata are," Neji said and left. The others soon followed suit, and went to various place, some went home, some went for food, and Kakashi went to read his questionable books.

**Back to Hinata and Naruto (Hinata POV!)**

When I woke up again, Naruto was sleeping with his head on my bed and I had a weird sense of Déjà Vu. I smiled and looked at the sleeping mop of bright blonde hair. I started pulling at it, it was so soft! I was surprised, so I started petting his head. So I was petting Naruto's head when Neji walks in.

"Hey," He greets.

"Hello," I greeted back.

He started at Naruto who was still asleep. Naruto jerked awake and fell off his chair. I laughed and watched as he stood back up. It looked like Neji wanted to say something, and he was about to when the door behind him burst open and my mother came rushing in, followed by the father, except he didn't burst in, he more like strolled in.

"We were so worried!" My mother said crying and hugging me. My mother was the only person I ever got affection from.

"I know, but don't worry I'm home now. Naruto brought me home." I told her, patting her head as Naruto blushed.

"I know, Thank you Naruto!" My mother said, hurrying around my bed, giving him a hug. Naruto took the hug with a shocked look on his face. I snickered and looked at my father. He stepped up to my bedside, past the silent Neji, and stood there, watching my mother hug Naruto.

"Anything you need father?" I asked.

"Glad your home." He said

"Thank you father," I said, bowing my head. He nodded and left. My mother let go of Naruto and followed my father out of the room. Neji opened and closed his mouth a few times and simply nodded and left too.

"Okay, then." I said and looked at Naruto; he was gazing stupidly at the door. "Hey, Naruto," I said calling him back to earth.

"Huh, oh sorry." He said and sat back in his chair. We sat their doing nothing until the nice doctor people said I had to go to sleep. So I did with Naruto sleeping on a cot beside my bed.

***

**There you go guys, another chapter said and done! I hope you liked it, I eve made it longer than usual! Please R&R!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: NO MORE CAST!!! And a weird guy… .;

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.**

**Sorry that I took so long for this chapter to come out, I had a bad case of the writers block! It sucked! But I got this chapter up and I hope that you guys like it! Please Read and Review **

**Anyway, Here is the TWENTITH CHAPTER!!!! I am so proud of this story and of all my reviewers! I love you all! *hugs* **

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of whispering and stifled giggles and a sharp intake of breath and angry whispers. I yawned and turned towards the door and saw my friends, Ino, sakura, August, Tenten, Tamari standing it the doorway. I smiled to them and saw that Ino was limping ever so slightly as they walked towards me.

"Hi guys!" I said and noticed that Naruto was still sleeping, so I brought my voice down to a whisper. "Why are you guys here, and why are you limping Ino?" I whispered.

"We came to see you!" Ino told me, forgetting to whisper. "And Sakura stepped on my toe; apparently her forehead isn't the only big thing on her, her feet are too."

"Shut up, Ino-pig," Sakura whispered angry like. "Hinata, you really got to stay out of the hospital, what is this, your third time in two months?"

"What was the second time?" Tenten asked.

"When she was here for her mother" Ino supplied.

"Oh," Tenten said.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Tamari cried, cracking from her clam expression that she had been wearing up until now, and hugged me, making it so that I couldn't breathe. I patted her back and let her cling on to me, nearly crying.

"I'm okay," I managed to choke out from my lack of air in my lungs and such.

"I know, we were all so worried. As soon as I got back Tsunade told me, I was so worried!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Now, now, Tamari, give her some room." August called, I had noticed that she stayed behind the rest of the girls and then I heard a soft cooing. I looked at her as saw that she was holding Minami with a soft smile on her face. Tamari got off of me, dabbing her eyes and backing away, allowing me to breathe properly and for August to hand Minami to me. I held the beautiful girl in my arms and hold her little hand in mine. I had missed her and allowed myself to be taken away, back to the days when we had first brought her home. I was gazing at her when Naruto jerked awake. I laughed as he fell out of the cot and stood up very fast, Minami giggled cutely. He noticed the girls in my room and blushed a very bright red causing the girls to giggle and for me to smile at him. He looked around the rest of the room and saw that I had Minami in my arms, smiling at him. He sat on the edge of my bed and put his arm around my neck and kissed the top of my head. I watched the girls shuffle their feet awkwardly and blush, all except August, she smiled at us with her arms folded like she knew something that I didn't. She winked at Naruto and left the room, pulling the other girls along behind her, against their various cries of protest.

"What was that about?" I asked him after the others had left.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Oh, umm…" He started but was interrupted by a nurse walking in with a clipboard.

"How you feeling, Hyuuga-sama?" The nurse asked, glancing at her clipboard

"Fine" I replied.

"Good, well you can go home, I got your discharge papers at the front desk, I'll let you get dressed and Tsunade will meet you up front." She disconnected me from the machines and then left.

"Naruto, can you take Minami and wait outside." I told him, passing him Minami, who promptly started to cry, causing Naruto to go very red in the face. He started to rock her in his arms and shh-ing her as he walked out side of my room. After he closed my door I got up and changed out of the hospital gown and changed into a set of clothes that someone had brought for me from the house. And hobbled out of the room, wondering when I was to get the cast off. It must be soon now. I looked down the hall and saw Naruto walking back towards me while humming a soft lullaby to the baby in his arms. I smiled at him and waited for him to come back to me. He had gotten Minami to stop crying and she was yawning in his arms. He handed her back to me a got me wheelchair to push me down the hall. He pushed me to the front and we met up with Tsunade.

"Hello, guys," She greeted us, not looking up from the chart she had. "Hinata I want you back in a week, to get that cast off," she ordered.

"Great," I smiled, and smiled at Minami.

"Good, you're free to go now, see you in a week." She said and walked off to check on a patient or something, maybe go do Hokage stuff, coughdrinkcough. Naruto pushed me out of the hospital and to a waiting limo; He put Minami in her car seat and helped me get in. After closing the door the limo drove away.

We rode in silence. I let Minami hold on to my finger as we rode and Naruto held my other hand. I would look at him every now and then and he would smile at me. I was glad to be losing my cast in a week. I would be able to walk without needing help. I could maybe learn how to better use my Byakugan, with some help from Neji. I will be able to walk without limping; I could walk and carry Minami. I could do things with out needing someone to be there. I wouldn't need to be rescued. This sudden realization filled me with so much joy. A joy that no one and nothing could crush. I smiled and hugged Naruto tightly, squeezing the air out of him. He hugged me back and kissed my head.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

We rode, hugging each other tightly, the rest of the way home.

When we made it home, Naruto helped me out of the car and then got Minami, and followed me inside. Inside I took the elevator up to our room and sat on the bed. Naruto took Minami to her crib and laid her down to sleep. He then joined me sitting on the bed. We sat silently for a hour or so. Then I heard his stomach growling, I smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing up as well.

"You are hungry, let's go get some Ramen. I'll pay." I smiled and hobbled out of the room, smiling as I heard him shout a happy 'YES!' I called August and asked her to come over and watch Minami. Turns out she was already on her way. We waited the five minutes and then left to go down the block to Ichiraku Ramen and nommed some Ramen. I paid for it when we were down and we went back home.

**TIME SKIP TO A WEEK LATER!!!!!**

**(Nothing else happened in the week ^^)**

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in my ear.

"Ow!" I said coming out of my daze and glaring at him, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, it's just you weren't paying attention." He explained. "Come on, let's go and get your cast off!"

"Oh, alright," I stood up. August and Itachi were already there to watch Minami while we were gone.

Naruto took me to the hospital and waited as I got the cast cut off.

"There," The nurse said, when all was said and done. "All off, now try walking a bit." I stood and walked around the room, getting the muscles in my leg to work properly again, the nurse nodding and smiling the while time. I wondered if her face ever got sore. I giggled at the thought and sat back down.

"Good, now you can go." The nurse said opening the door and allowing me to walk out. It felt great to walk with out the cast. I felt on top of the world. I tried to run, didn't work so great. My muscles in my ankle were not working yet so I fell flat on my face. I heard a worried gasp and hurried footsteps.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked, helping me up of the floor. I nodded and dusted my self off, hiding my now bright red face. I stopped and felt my face, realizing that it had been months since I blushed last, when I hit my head. I smiled and started laughing and I couldn't stop. I think I scared the nurse because she looked at me with wide eyes and backed away a step.

"Sorry, I just realized that I haven't blushed in a bit." I told her when I got under control and was able to breath properly again. "I don't know why but it made me laugh.

"Okay, well, you can go home know." She said and left me.

"Great, Thanks." I called after and she waved to me. I turned around and made my way to the waiting room to meet up with Naruto. I turned the corner to the room I saw that Naruto was no alone. I was glaring at a random guy with what looked like a tube top and he was really pale, almost green. He was wearing a fake smile and the room was in ruins, the chairs were flipped over, and a fending machine was broken open and on its side. I saw a small kid stealing some free chocolate bars and chips. I walked up to Naruto and looked at the other guy.

"Naruto, what's going on?" I asked him, picking my way through the broken chairs.

"This guy pissed me off!" Naruto growled and clenched his fist.

"How?" I asked and placed my and on his shoulder.

"He asked… if… if I…if I had…" Naruto stuttered and blushed.

"If what?" I asked

"If he a dick," the guy told me.

"Um, wow, that is very immature of you. If you would please leave him alone, and don't insult him anymore." I told him sternly and tried to lea Naruto away.

"See ya around, dickless." The guy said as a pulled Naruto out of the hospital, keeping Naruto from going back to kick the guys ass. The limo pulled up and I pushed Naruto in.

"Please let me go back and kick his ass Hinata-chan." Naruto pleaded.

"No, I don't want to go back into a hospital for a while; I have had enough of them for a while." I told him sternly.

"But," And he looked at me with big pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," I told him again and I gave him a small peck on the cheek and looked out side of the window, smiling. He blushed and looked outside of the window for a bit too. I was watching the trees rush by and was then attacked for behind. Naruto was hugging me tightly and nuzzling my cheek. I giggled and hugged back, except I had to do a strange hug behind the back hug thing. But I still was able to do it and smiled in Naruto's arms. He kissed my forehead and then my nose. Then he rested his chin on my head and sighed.

..............o.o

There we go, again sorry that I took so long to get this posted, I had crazy stuff, got a bf, dumped him. Gah But Here! The twentieth chapter! Please Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: POP! Goes the Question!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! If I did I would have a big house and I would be Japanese, which I am not, sadly…**

**Here is another chapter. I was reading through the lovely reviews that I got for my last chapter, I should write more often, this story was actually forgotten! I felt slightly ashamed, but here you go! **

I was shocked, I didn't even know what was going on, I saw the velvet covered box come out of his pocket, I saw him open it and kneel, and I saw the sparkle of it in the light. But I was unable to process it in my head. He knelt sat beside me, holding the chain that he had taken off a few minutes before form his neck. He had ninjaed the ring into the velvet box with out me seeing. That ninja him.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times and felt my face heat up.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I-" I Stammered

"You…?" He pushed

"I-I-I-" I stammered again

"Hinata, Will you marry me?" Naruto asked me.

I didn't say anything; instead I hugged him tightly and kissed him. I took the ring and placed it on my left ring finger and hugged him again. I looked at the ring and felt this strange urge to jump up and down with joy. I manage to suppress the urge and settled for kissing Naruto again.

He blushed and smiled. "Can I take that as a yes then?"

"Yes!" I laughed and hugged him again.

"Yay!" And he hugged me back. We spent the rest of the day just walking around town and talking and a gazed at my ring a lot. You do that when you get something as pretty and as shiny as this ring.

As we walked, Naruto talked about he was planning on purposing, but he changed plans.

"I was going to talk you out for dinner, but then I thought that you would like it better if I did it a park in the sun light." He was saying when I actually started paying attention. Don't blame me! The ring was so shiny! (AN: I based the outgoing Hinata on my personality, by the way ^^")

"Well, I wouldn't have cared if it was raining either, just as long as I was with you." I told him, hooking my arm in his. I love this being able to walk thing, its fun! "But I'm glad it's sunny anyway" I told him.

**Somewhere Else with Other People in Third Person!**

He was hitting the walls of the room they kept him in.

"Let me go! Let me talk to the person in charge!" Isshin called, causing Kotetsu to come and talk to him.

"Lady Tsunade is on her way, calm down." He told Isshin.

"But the Akatuski might already know that the Hyuuga is safe and they would have killed my family!" Isshin yelled in Kotetsu's face.

"Where is the prisoner?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the room thing.

"Over here," Kotetsu called to her.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked with contempt thick in her voice.

"You have to save my family!" Isshin cried, falling to the floor and sobbing.

"How do we know that this is not a trap?" She asked him, her hands on her hips.

"Because would I lie about my own family being trapped?" He asked her, his face red and livid.

"Because People will lie for the stupidest reasons and for the stupidest people!" She yelled at him.

"But they stole my family and forced me to capture Hinata" Isshin cried back, "They promised me that if I kidnapped the Hyuuga girl and then in turn kidnapped Naruto, they would set my family free! My wife and children! Please!" He begged, falling to his knees and started to pound the floor with his fist. He also started to shake with sobs of despair. Tsunade looked down at him, contempt clear on her face with deep hatred in her eyes, Shizune with Ton-ton behind her. Isshin gasped for breath and looked up at the two women and pig hovering over him, "please" he whispered. Shizune looked at Tsunade and opened hr mouth to speak, but closed it because Tsunade started to speak.

"If you tell us as much as you can about where your family is being held, and where the Akatsuki base is" Tsunade told him, "We will help you find them and we will charge the Akatsuki with kidnapping and the other long list of crap they have done."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He cried and tried to reach her through the bar of the prison cell, Tsunade backed away with disgust still on her face.

"If however you do not help us to the best of your ability, _you _will be charged with kidnapping and attempted murder." She told him sternly.

"But I never tried to kill the girl." He said defensively

"But she could have still died because of how badly she was taken care of." She shot back; her eyes burning with anger, making Isshin cower at her glare. "Now if you will excuse me, I have Hokage business to attend too, COUGHdrinkCOUGH!" And Tsunade turned on her to leave, but turned her head back, "I will send someone to get the information out of you" And she left, Shizune and Ton-ton following (and so will we!)

"Well done lady Tsunade, You didn't kill the man." Shizune told her smiling and Ton-ton made her cute little piggy noises (I love Ton-ton!)

"Oh shut up Shizune." Tsunade told her and headed towards the Hokage tower place, and yet Tsunade still smiled secretly to herself. It was true, it did take a lot of self control not to throttle the little rodent that had begged her for mercy, and yet somehow she managed and now felt that she deserved a drink for this. As they made their way to a bar, Hinata and Naruto walked by them, Hinata was leaning against Naruto as they walked and looking at her left hand.

**HINATA POV!**

As Naruto and I walked, we saw Tsunade and Shizune with Ton-ton (SO CUTE!). Naruto saw them as well and waved. I was leaning against Naruto as we walked with my arms wrapped around one of his arms so he used his free arm to wave. We met Tsunade and Shizune and cute Ton-ton in the middle of the side walk and Naruto put this big goofy grin on his face. Tsunade raised one of her eyebrows and looked at me.

"Hi Lady Tsunade, how's it going?" I asked cheerfully.

"Well we questioned your kidnapper," (Naruto growled slightly) "And he told us that he was being forced to do it by the Akatsuki who wanted to use you to capture Naruto." Tsunade told me "And that the Akatsuki kidnapped his family" (A.N. the second guy ran away or something, all I know is that I just remembered him. Oops!) "To give him motivation to kidnap you." (A.N. #2, Wow that sounds kind of confusing…)

"Huh?" Naruto asked, goofy grin now gone. (See told you it was confusing, poor Naruto)

"His family was kidnapped so that he would kidnap so they could kidnap" Tsunade summarized for him.

"Oh," Naruto said, goofy grin returning.

"What are you so happy about?" Tsunade asked looking Naruto and I.

"Well," Naruto started but started snickering like he was really proud of something.

I rolled my eyes and held out my left hand to show Tsunade, Shizune and Ton-ton the ring that glittered there. They all looked at it and its shiny-ness for a minute before any of them said anything.

"Ohhh!" Shizune cried and hugged me with Ton-ton in between us. "Congratulations!" And Ton-ton made her cute noises in agreement. Tsunade smiled and nodded her approval. Naruto start to grin again and slung his arm around me.

"Yeah, she said yes!" Naruto told them unnecessarily, his eyes sparkling as I giggled and Shizune and I did the whole jumping up and down gleefully.

"This is fabulous!" Shizune squealed happily. "That means that there is going to be a wedding soon!"

"Yeah, that means that I have some planning to do and I have to talk to my family and Naruto has to talk to his family, and I have to talk to my friends!" I told them smiling still waggling my finger with the ring at them. Just as I said that I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out my pocket and looked the screen. "Hey look, it's August!" I opened the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi!" August greeted, "Listen, I know you said that you would be gone a few hours, but Itachi just got home and I was wondering if I could go and see him or if he could come over and "help" Me watch over Minami?" She rattled off.

"Yeah sure, actually I'm going to call everyone else and invite them over-" I looked at Naruto questionably, who nodded telling me it was okay to do so, "I have some big new!" I finished

"Great, did you want me to call anyone?" August asked.

"Yeah could you call Sakura and Ino?" I told her, "Could you ask them to come over to mine and Naruto's place?"

"Okay," August said brightly, "See you later" and she hung up. I pressed the end button and searched in my contacts to find Tamari's number and pressed send. I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Tamari answered her phone on the first ring.

"Hey, could you come over to my place, I have some news that I need to tell my friends." I told her.

"Okay, I'll head over there right away." She told me and hung up.

"Okay, that was Tamari," I told no one in particular.

"Well I have Hokage stuff to attend to" Tsunade said and walked away and waved, Shizune followed with Ton-Ton in her arms, still smiling widely. Naruto put his arm around me and led me in the direction of home. I looked through my contacts again and found Ten-Ten's number and dialled, again raising the phone to my ear. When she picked up I told her the same thing that I had told Tamari and she said that she would be leaving her home right away.

Naruto and I walked with his arm still around my shoulders. We walked quietly, ignoring the stares that I got, and in some case I still got death glares from the fan-girls that hoped that Naruto and I would split up, I waved at them happily, being careful to flash my ring for them to see. Naruto saw what I did and snickered quietly giving me a squeezed me gently. This caused the girls to glare harder while a few of them burst into tears. I felt kind of sorry for the girls that started crying but I did not feel sorry for the girls that were glaring at me. I'm sorry but if you glare at me, you will not have my sympathy!

Naruto and I just rounded the corner to his house when there was a blinding flash of green. I squeaked and hid my face in Naruto's back while he conversed with Lee. No one should wear that much green and have that bad of a bowl cut! I know I know the guy but even back when I was nervous all the time I still hid so I didn't have to look at him. I had my left hand (the one with the ring) gripping Naruto's arm, so Lee was still able to see the ring and got this big shocked look on his face (don't as me how I know what look was on his face, I was to busy having my face buried in Naruto's back) and he started jumping up and down and did the 'Good guy Pose.' Naruto half grimaced half smiled. I kept my head buried into Naruto's back. Naruto made some excuse for us to leave and for Lee to go else where, where we weren't. We managed to make it to Naruto's house without being accosted by anyone else. We met all of our friends outside the front doors and Naruto let them in. We walked in to an empty house… or so we thought!

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, I didn't know where to end it, so I Ended this chapter there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter that came out so long after the last chapter, sorry it took so long! I have been busy! Anyway, R&R Please. Thanks Again!**


End file.
